Kingdom Heart: Lost Years
by Optimus524
Summary: Rex is now gone and Hope and the others are about to lean what he went through with his time with Master Ventus. His journey to become the warrior he id today is about to be revealed and how he avoided from falling into darkness.
1. Prologue

_Wasteland: Royal Palace_

Hope returned to visit her friends, Frank and Faye, both who was still recovering after the loss of Rex. Rex had sacrificed himself in order to give time for them to escape and possibly saved many worlds in the process.

"You guys doing all right?" Hope asked.

Frank sighed. "I just can't believe he's gone."

"I don't either," said Faye looking over the balcony that oversaw the entire city. "Still believe that he's alive."

Frank shook his head. "I don't have the strength to tell her otherwise. There again Rex always said don't count someone dead until you see their body right in front of you."

Hope looked at him. "Do you truly think that he might be alive?"

Frank shrugged. "To be perfectly honest I don't know."

"I see the three of you are still suffering from your loss," said a voice.

They turned and saw Master Ventus walking towards them, he was still wearing his black coat and had a sallow expression on his face.

"Master Ventus," said Frank kneeling down on one foot.

"There's no need to do that and you can call me Ven," Master Ventus insisted. "I kept on trying to get Rex to call me that, but every time fell on deaf ears."

Faye looked at him. "You knew Rex?"

Hope then remember that Faye had no knowledge on what happened over the past five years to Rex. "After you were kidnapped, Rex travelled the worlds with Ven."

"I was certainly nice to have some company," Master Ventus smiled, though home wasn't sure whether he was smiling because she called him Ven.

Frank looked at Master Ventus. "You must have made quite an impression on Rex, because when he left he had nothing but revenge on his mind."

They Faye looked at him. "Rex did seem different when I saw him, though I wasn't so sure since it was so brief."

Frank looked at Faye. "He went through a lot after you were kidnapped."

Master Ventus nodded. "I could see the darkness in his heart and so I took it upon myself in order to find a way to prevent him from falling into that darkness. Revenge is an excellent way for one to fall into darkness, which I imagine was what Rattus wanted all along."

Faye looked at all them. "Can you please tell me what happened to him?"

Hope then looked at them. "I would like to know that myself."

Frank looked at them. "I can only tell you as much as I know."

"Unfortunately I know the rest," said Master Ventus. "And I believe that it is time for you to know what happened during our travels. Plus on what we discovered during those travels."

Hope and the others soon remained quiet as Master Ventus began to tell them the story of Rex and what happened over the course of five years.

* * *

 _Five years ago, Wasteland: Training Yard_

A Rex was currently training with his father Sir Richard Raccoon in the art of swordplay. His father was a veteran in the Second Keyblade War and was the captain of the honour guard and founder of the Seven Wasteland.

"You're doing very well, son," said Richard as they continue to spar.

"I'm still nowhere near adept swordsman as you, Dad," said Rex.

"Just give it time," said Richard encouragingly.

Rex frowned. "I thought Rattus was supposed to be here?"

Richard sighed. "I'm afraid that boy is going through a difficult period."

"What kind of period?" Rex frowned.

"One that might lead them down a dark path," Richard sighed. "One that I was hoping for him to avoid. The same one his father walked down upon, one I tried to spare him from."

"Who was his dad?" Rex asked.

Richard looked at him. "Someone who allowed his first full vengeance to consume him. In the end I was the only one there to stop him."

Rex was about to elaborate on that when Leo Loin, his father's second-in-command, approached him.

"Captain, his Majesty wishes to meet you," he said.

Richard nodded and then looked to his son. "I'm available have to call this a day, I've been summoned."

Rex nodded. "Okay, Dad."

Rex then watched as his father and Leo left the training yard and his mind was racing wondering what could have happened to Rattus' dad. The two of them had grown up together and were practically brothers, but Rattus always wanted know what happened to his parents something that his father was a reluctant to share.

"You look as if you're in deep in thought," said a voice.

Rex turned and saw Frank approaching him. Five years ago, Frank had yet to receive the injuries he had in the present as a result he was no cyborg.

"Just thinking," said Rex.

"You thinking about a certain someone?" Frank asked.

Rex's face immediately blushed. "No, of course not."

Frank smirked. "Sorry it's just that you often do."

Rex sighed. "I was actually thinking about Rattus, he's acting very odd."

Frank nodded. "Yeah, more than usual." Frank's eyes then lit up and a smile appeared on his beak. "Don't look now, you know who is here."

Rex turned and saw Faye Fox entering the training yard. Faye, was training to become a warrior herself and unlike Rex she didn't had many friends.

Frank then shut him forwards. "Go on say something to her."

"Like what?" Rex asked.

"I don't know maybe hello."

"You can't just walk up to go and say hello," Rex pointed out. "Besides, what makes you think she'll give me the time of day?"

Frank shook his head. "You know you are hopeless romantic, Rex. It's a shame that you're not a good one."

"Ha-ha."

"Love just go and talk to her and say what comes naturally. Just try not make yourself sound like an idiot."

Rex grown knowing that there was no point in arguing. "Fine, but if anything goes wrong I'm blaming you."

"Just go over their Romeo," said Frank forcibly.

Rex then made his way over towards Faye, who was busy practising with her rapier.

"What do you want?" she asked without looking at him.

"Just came to talk," said Rex.

"Well if you've got nothing useful to say we kindly beat it."

Rex sighed. "Faye, you've got nothing to prove."

Faye immediately stopped and turned to him. "What makes you think that I need to prove anything?"

"Because you always want to prove yourself to everyone," Rex sighed. "Look not exactly the most skilled guy when it comes to Smalltalk, but can we please talk to each other like colleagues. I mean were both aiming to be members of the honour guard."

"Personally I want to go even higher," said Faye.

"You wannabe a Wastelander, right?" said Rex folding his arms.

"Yes, but as you know they can only be seven," said Faye bitterly. "And all the posts have been filled. They only select a new Wastelander when one is about to retire or is killed in action doesn't seem to be happening anytime soon."

"Which means you've got plenty of time to prove yourself, there's no need to rush," said Rex.

"Easy for you to say, your dad is one of them."

Rex sighed. "Don't hang that on top of me, you know full well my dad doesn't play favourites."

"And yet he trains you?"

"He's my dad, it is part of the job description."

Faye sighed. "I wish I was unfortunate."

Rex then placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do you want me to train with you?"

Faye looked at him and then nodded.

* * *

 _Wasteland: Battlements_

Over the course the next few hours they began training with one another until it was night. Once they were finished they began walking over the battlements, it was like as if it was their first date.

"So is this a date?" Faye asked curiously.

Rex immediately blushed. "Uh, no… it's just two friends walking over the battlements at the dead of night."

Faye shook her head. "Too bad I was hoping it was a date."

Rex stopped and looked at her. "You were?"

Faye looked at him. "Look I've seriously misjudged you, possibly the entire time we knew each other. So far you're the only person who has actually helped me but didn't attempt to flirt with me to begin with."

Rex frowned. "What you mean?"

"Your friend Rattus attention of wooing a woman is left to be desired," she said bitterly. "Special when they use sexist comments, like saying that I will never become a Guardsman."

Rex blinked. "He didn't?"

"He did and I tossed him out on his ear," she then folded her arms angrily. "I don't see why the two of you are friends."

"We grew up together, how could we not?"

Faye looked at him. "I'm just saying that you're not like him and that is a good thing."

Then before Rex realised what was happening she kissed him and he couldn't help but wrap his arms around her waist kissing her back. This was possibly the happiest moment in his life and then suddenly there was an explosion.

Immediately they pulled away from one another and turned towards the Palace and found flames were erupting there.

"The Palace," Faye gasped.

Rex's eyes widened. "Dad."

* * *

 _Wasteland: Palace Hallway_

Rex and ran as quickly as they could towards the Palace and was soon running down the hallway as quickly as they could. They were soon met up with Frank, who had also witnessed the explosion.

"I guess you saw it, huh?" said Frank as he ran side-by-side with them.

"Who couldn't?" said Faye.

Rex looked at him. "What about the guard?"

"The Palace wasn't the only place that was hit, explosions happened across the town as well," said Frank.

"Who could have done this?" said Faye.

Then suddenly appearing right in front of them were Shadows and Soldiers Heartless. Instantly they came to a stop instead at them.

"What are heartless doing here?" Rex gasped as they drew their weapons.

"Nothing good," said Frank.

"Let's deal with them first and then figure it out," said Faye.

Immediately the sties to engage the Heartless. Frank, hanged back is to provide Rex and Faye some covering fire with his blasters. He managed to take out a few Shadows and kept on moving out of the way as they appeared behind him.

Faye was also dealing with the Shadows with her rapier cutting right through them with a combination of fury and elegance. Rex soon found himself engaging with the Soldiers cutting right through them with his blade quickly and efficiently.

Once they finally managed to take down the Heartless they approached one another with slightly concerned faces.

"I've never seen Heartless inside the castle before," said Rex.

Frank nodded. "They often appear in the outskirts and don't venture this far inward, especially when the Keyblade Temple practically right next door."

"Clearly someone with a dark heart has entered into the Palace and is now causing a disturbance," said Faye.

"And who's to bet that the going straight after the King and Queen?" said Frank.

"Then let's go after them," said Rex. "It is our duty to protect his Majesty in any way we can."

"Then we should head to the throne room, no doubt this is where the intruder will be located," said Faye.

They nodded and then started to make their way towards the throne room.

* * *

 _Wasteland: Palace Throne Room_

They soon entered into the throne room and that's when they found King Oswald and Sir Richard battling against Heartless.

"Dad?" Rex yelled rushing over towards him.

Richard looked up from his battle. "Son, what are you doing here?"

"We came to help," said Rex as they rushed over towards them with their weapons drawn.

"We've got this, you should help the servants," said Richard.

"I'd say let him stay, so that he might get a taste on what I feel," said a voice.

Rex's eyes widened as he recognised the voice. "Rattus?"

"What are you doing here?" said Frank.

"Taking my revenge," said Rattus clenching his fists and narrowing his eyes directly at Richard. "Sir Richard murdered my father in cold blood."

Rex's eyes widened. "I don't believe it."

"Neither do I," said Faye firmly. "I don't believe that Sir Richard is capable of such depravity."

Richard just remain quiet and didn't say a single word.

"Richard did kill Rattus' father," King Oswald admitted. He then narrowed his eyes at Rattus. "However, what Rattus failed to mention was that his dad was a criminal, who brought harm upon Wasteland. Sir Richard was merely doing his duty as captain of the honour guard."

"The Rattus family has been inching enemies of the Raccoon is required along time," Richard explained. "How it all began I have no clue, but each side has been determined to end it. When I killed Rattus, I discovered that he had a son and for that I could lead him down a gentle path."

"You lied to me," said Rattus clenching his fist.

"In order to protect you. I took you is my son and this is how you pay me?" Richard roared.

"Please, you only kept me around as a trophy. I mean why would you consider me your son when you have a son already," he said pointing at Rex. He then drew his sword. "I'm going to have my revenge and I don't care who gets in my way."

"You really think you could take us all on by yourself?" said Frank.

"That's why I have some help," Rattus smirked.

Then suddenly someone jumped down towards them and they quickly moved out of the way. Good thing they did because the swords struck the marble floor and standing in front of them was a wolf.

"Wallace Wolf?" Faye stared. "You're working with Rattus?"

"What can I say I like working with the winning side," Wolf smirked. "It comes with so many benefits. Taking my rightful place in the world and taking you was well."

Faye looked at him in disgust. "You can't make me love you."

"Like I care anything about love," Wolf smirked.

He then suddenly charged towards her and raised his sword and quickly Faye blocked it with her rapier. Soon the two of them were trading blows with one another, Rex and Frank moved into assist when suddenly a Large Body appear directly in front of them blocking their path.

Rattus drew his blade and began to face King Oswald and Richard.

"Surrender, Rattus. You don't stand a chance against the two of us," said Richard.

"Maybe when I was still weak, but I picked up a few things that should even the playing field," Rattus smirked.

Suddenly a dark aura began to cover Rattus, it was like nothing that King Oswald had seen. He could sense the darkness, but it was nothing like Xehanort's power it felt even stronger and possibly even more ancient.

"You're meddling with darkness?" King Oswald stared. "You have any idea how dangerous that is?"

"I knew you'd say such a thing," Rattus smirked. "You're just afraid of my power and you rightly should be."

He then took off like a rocket and headed straight towards them, Oswald immediately jumped into the fray summoning his Keyblade and slammed it against Rattus' blade, but he was moving so fast that the attack merely bounced off and sent him flying. Richard barely had time to raise his sword to block the attack.

"Revenge is a lonely road, one that you might never return from," said Richard holding his ground as best he could. "It never ends well for anyone."

"I don't care what happens to me so long as I get my revenge!" Rattus roared.

Then with some inner strength he managed to break through Richard's guard, struck him and soon appear directly behind him. Richard's eyes widened and he began to collapse, Rex had just taken out the Large Body when he witnessed the entire thing and everything was going in slow motion for him as his father collapsed to the ground.

Frank just stared at Richard's body remained motionless he just couldn't believe his eyes. "I don't believe it."

Rattus smirked at Richard's dead body on the floor. "You know much to my power."

Tears began to form in Richard's eyes and then he roared in rage. He then immediately dashed forwards and grabbed his father's sword. Then before Rattus' had a chance to react he slammed his sword right on top of Rattus, who barely got out of the way in time. However, he didn't move fast enough and the sword went straight through his tail.

Rattus' roared in pain and looked at his stubby tail. "My tail!"

Rex glared at Rattus. "You got off easy. How could you kill him, after everything he's done for you."

"Done for me?" Rattus roared. "Everything he did was for his self-interest, but at least now you have a taste of how I feel. Those slicing of my tail means that you will not live to see another day."

Rex came charging in front for another attack, but Rattus' raised his sword and then fired a powerful beam of dark magic from it.

"Look out!" Frank yelled and activated his jet pack.

He managed to grab Rex's got out of the way of the direct path of the attack. However, while they were able to avoid direct right side of Rex and Frank's face as well as Frank's right arm got caught in the attack. Frank was knocked unconscious and Rex was clutching the side of his face in agony.

"You got off easy," Rattus glared.

Rex was barely able to stay conscious from all the pain and that's when his eye widened. Wolf had somehow managed to defeated Faye and was now carry her on his shoulder.

"Should we finish them?" Wolf asked.

"No, I want him to suffer," said Rattus looking down at Rex. "His best friend is injured, his father's dead and now his girlfriend has been taken from him. I think that's more than enough pain for him to endure for the time being."

Wolf smirked. "I like you're thinking."

A Corridor of Darkness then appeared directly behind them and began to enter. Rex tried to pick himself up and watched as the dark corridor soon vanished and eventually he was overcame by the pain and fell unconscious.


	2. The Journey Begins

_Wasteland: Infirmary_

Rex soon the world and possibly have the most devastating headache in the history of headaches. His entire body was sore and that's when he noticed that he was in a white room with sheets surrounding him. It was then that he noticed that the right side of his face was completely bandaged and when he touched it stung.

"I see you're awake," said a voice.

Rex turned and saw Sir Leo looking over his bed with an emotionless expression. "Sir Leo?"

"You're lucky to be alive, both you and Frank," said Leo.

Memories then returned to Rex's head, especially the memories where Frank got injured. "Is he all right?"

Leo's gaze then turned towards the bed opposite and there Rex found Frank lying there in bed link to a life-support machine. He was in terrible shape, his right arm was missing and his face was even more heavily bandaged than his.

"He took the full brunt of the blast, but the doctors say he should make recovery and though they have no idea when you wake up," said Leo regretfully.

Rex then remembered Rattus' killing his father and Wolf kidnapping Faye and wrenched his fists. "They'll pay for this."

Leo looked at Rex with a grave expression as he could sense the darkness growing inside of him.

* * *

 _Wasteland: Throne Room_

Leo is currently in the throne room kneeling before King Oswald and Queen Ortensia.

"So how is young Rex doing?" King Oswald asked.

"I'm afraid that this attack has left the boy completely starred and I don't just mean on his body," said Leo regretfully. "I can sense his first revenge and with his ability that is going to prove most dangerous for those around him and for himself."

"I can't say that I blame," King Oswald sighed.

Queen Ortensia just shook her head. "I can't believe that Richard is gone."

"Cut down right in front of Rex's eyes, but that wasn't the only pain he endured," said Leo. "The girl he loved was also kidnapped and his best friend is now in a coma. I regret that in the state of mind that he's in cannot recommend him for the honour guard."

King Oswald sighed. "Somehow I think that will only spread the darkness inside of them even further. Even if we keep them inside the castle I have no doubt that he will go and seek Rattus and his accomplices, you might even do it before he fully recovers."

"What should we do your Majesty?" Leo asked.

"Perhaps I can help," said a voice.

Then suddenly emerging from the shadows was Ventus much to their surprise.

"Ventus? When did you arrive?" King Oswald asked.

"A few moments ago, I heard what happened," said Ven.

Leo looked at him. "And how can you help us Master Ventus?"

"I can simply take him on my journeys, they are perhaps I can lead him down a more gentle path," Ven suggested.

"Richard tried that with Rattus and you saw how that worked," Leo pointed out.

"Rattus just discover the truth his heritage, and that is a key difference," said Ven. He then looked at King Oswald. "Your Majesty, it's my opinion that unless someone goes with he may easily falter darkness. Believe me when I say that you do not want that to happen, if I had been with Terra then we probably could have avoided the whole Keyblade War."

King Oswald nodded. "I think it's probably as good as planners were going to get. You may take Rex under your charge, Ven."

* * *

 _Wasteland: Courtyard_

Rex had managed to regain his strength and had already packed his things. He was planning in order to go off and find Faye, with or without anyone's permission. All that he needed to do was steal a gummi ship and begin his adventure.

His face was still heavily bandaged, but that mattered very little to him as was his need to find Rattus. He also knew that stealing a gummi ship was a criminal offence and we walked down this path was no way that he could return as knight.

"I have to do it," he said.

"To do so you must go past me," said a voice.

Suddenly appearing directly in front of Rattus was a man in a black coat with the hood over his face, completely hiding it.

Rex immediately drew his blade and held it firmly in hand. "I don't know who you are, but I won't let anyone get in my way."

The hooded man just there defiantly. "And what will you do if I don't?"

"Then I'll go straight through you!" Rex yelled and charged directly at him.

He swung his sword in his mysterious foe, who immediately jump out of the way. His opponent then unleashed a powerful burst of Aeroga which pushed him back. Clearly whoever his foe was very adept with magic and he was going to be a tough one to beat.

Unfortunately, Rex had his own brand of magic, though he had not fully developed. However, he knew that defeating this phone with your brawn was not going to accomplish anything. He immediately raised his sword upwards and managed to generate a Thunder a spell.

Lightning began to rain down on his foe, but he merely raised his hand and somehow managed to absorb the lightning. He then channelled into through his other hand and sent it straight back towards him, but Rex was able to conjure up the Reflect spell causing the lightning allowing him to deflected the attack with twice the strength.

This time his foe was unable to block it and was struck, clearly had been ill prepared for such a manoeuvre. Rex then took this as his opportunity to charge towards him with his sword firmly in hand and then slammed it down on top of him. Then from out of nowhere his foe conjured up the Keyblade and use it to block the attack.

Rex's eyes widened as he recognised the Keyblade as the Wayward Wind. He immediately jumped back and looked directly at his opponent.

"Master Ventus?" Rex stared.

Ven then removed his hood and looked directly at Rex. "Just call me, Ven."

Rex looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I just got permission from your King to allow you to accompany me on my journey," Ven explained with a small smile on his mouth.

Rex blinked. "What?"

"We realise that you were going to go off by yourself no matter what," said Ven. "He was then decided that you show accompany me where I can keep a good eye on you. I travel world is on a daily basis and it does get lonely from time to time, I would certainly appreciate the company."

Rex just couldn't believe what he was hearing. "With all due respect Master, the only thing I care about is rescuing Faye and making Rattus pay for what he's done."

Ven sighed. "I expected nothing less, but hopefully you learn to control their anger. You might even learn a few new abilities that will assist in the future."

Rex nodded. "Then I will join you."

Ven smiled. "Then what you say that we begin our journey?"

Rex looked at him. "But, sir. Unlike you I cannot conjure up the Keyblade glider, nor do I have the armour to journey to the Lanes Between."

Ven smiled. "That is why we're going to be alive on your power to transport us to worlds."

"My power?" Rex stared.

Ven then held out his hand and immediately appearing in front of him was a sheathed sword with a chain wrapped around it. The chain made it impossible to remove the sword from its sheath, but Rex could sense the immense magical power emanating from the sword.

"What is that?" Rex asked.

"A present from Queen Kairi," said Ven. "This blade is accursed blade, it is said that only a true master can even handle a fraction of its power. It's said that one wave of this sort could shake the very ground as a result Queen Kairi use a powerful spell to keep the sword sheathed in order to lessen its power. However it still has plenty of strength in order to open portals to other worlds."

Rex just stared as Ven handed the blade over to him. His eyes widened as he immediately felt a massive surge of power emanating through his body. It was so much that he actually toppled over and landed on one knee.

"Such power," Rex gasped.

"You will get the hang of it," Ven assured. "For the time being it is time for us to make our first journey."

Rex looked. "But how can I use the sword to open a portal."

Ven merely smiled. "You merely let your heart be your guiding key."

"My heart be my guiding key?"

"It's an old Keyblade saying, so old in fact that it's very used anymore," said Ven. "Just listen to your heart and will guide you to worlds where you need to go. I'm not saying these worlds will lead you to your true destination, but a journey of 1000 steps begins with a single step."

Rex looks down at the sword and closed his eyes and allowed his body to move by itself. He soon amazed the sword and slammed it down creating a cut in thin air. When he opened his eyes he found that he created a portal directly in front of him.

"I did it," said Rex stunned.

"Now let us see where you are taking us," said Ventus.

Rex then placed his hood over his face and step through the portal and vanished into thin air.

* * *

 _Valley of Peace: Outskirts_

They soon exited the portal and found themselves in a small valley from there they could see a village at the base of the mountain and on top of that said mountain was a glittering palace.

Rex then turned to Ven. "Where are we?"

"When a world called the _Valley of Peace_ ," said Ven. "It's a then you specialises in martial arts, it's fortunate that we are here as one of the greatest masters actually lives here. You might be able to learn quite a few things from him."

"You've been here before?" Rex asked.

Ven shook head. "No I haven't, but we do have a massive library on all the worlds that have been explored. We ask everyone who has travelled to other worlds to give a detailed report on them, I merely read the report on this world."

"Who wrote the report?" Rex asked.

Ven looked at him. "Your father."

Rex's eyes widened. "My dad?"

"It was a good old 15 years ago when your father was banished from Disney Town for theft," said Ven as began to descend into the valley. "He wandered through countless worlds until he arrived here. He then learned fighting techniques from possibly one of the greatest masters that has ever lived."

Rex was now intrigued. "Maybe I should go and see this master?"

Ven nodded. "I think there would be an excellent idea, but first how about we get something to eat. There's a place I'm dying to dine at."

* * *

 _Valley of Peace: Village_

The place turned out to be a noddle shop and judging from the amount of people was quite busy. Rex also took note that the world seem to be similar to Disney Town and Wasteland as the village folk were all animals.

The noodle shop was actually run by a goose and strangely enough his son, who was an overweight panda, was serving the meals. He also took particular interest in Rex's sword and couldn't hold himself back with answering questions.

"That's one cool sword you've got," he said.

"Thanks, I got it recently," said Rex.

Ven looked at the panda. "What's your name young man?"

"Po Ping," said the panda as he gave them their soup.

Rex and Ven looked at one of and decided not to press the issue after hearing that. Instead they began to tuck into the soup and discover that it was extremely delicious.

"This stuff is good," said Rex as he took another sip.

"Best I've tasted and I've travelled to many a place," said Ven.

Po was intrigued by this. "You've travelled across the world?"

Ven nodded. "Indeed, I have now seen things you wouldn't believe."

Po look extremely excited. "I would love to hear them."

Ven gave him a smile. "I'm afraid I'm not in liberty to tell you. I like to keep that sort of thing to myself."

Po looked disappointed. "What a shame."

Then suddenly entering into the restaurant were several crocodiles holding fiendish looking weapons. It didn't take Rex long to deduce that they were thugs and he had a very good idea what they were here for.

The leader began to tap his mace looking at everyone intently. "You hear Ping."

Mr Ping then came out of the kitchen looking extremely nervous. "I'm here."

"Then you can give us the money you owe," he said viciously.

"But I've already given you what you asked for yesterday."

"The price has just gonna."

Po looks slightly nervous. "Aren't you guys just been a bit unreasonable?"

The crocodile leader narrowed his eyes at him. "I didn't give you permission to speak to me!"

He then raised his mace and was prepared to hit Po, but Rex then jumped out in front and blocked the mace with his sword.

Rex looked directly at him. "I wouldn't advise you to do that."

"And who are you to get in my way?" the crocodile growled.

"Someone who doesn't like bullies," said Rex plainly.

"Looks like we've got a tough guy, boss," said one of the thugs.

"Should we beat him up?" said the other one.

"Get him boys," said the bandit leader.

They immediately came in charging towards Rex, but he quickly blocked their blades with his sword. This will be the first time of him using his new sword in battle and he was relieved to see that Ven was right about the sword strength even when sheathed.

With one mighty swing the thugs were sent flying right out of the restaurant and into the street. Their eyes widened as they saw Rex emerge from the restaurant still clutching his sword and immediately they ran away as quickly as they could.

Po just stood there openmouthed. "That was awesome!"

Rex looked down at the sword. "I can't believe it has this much power."

"That's not entirely true," said Ven as he emerged from the restaurant. "The sword is part of you, its strength comes from you. Remember a weapon is only as good as its holder, the same goes for the Keyblade. Many people believe that it was the Keyblade that gave Sora strength, but in truth it was the other way round."

Rex looked down at the sword. "So how do I harness the power?"

Ven placed a hand on his shoulder. "We start by finding you a teacher and I know the perfect one."

* * *

 _Valley of Peace: Jade Palace_

They soon reached the Palace on the top of the mountain and there they found a red panda and very old turtle waiting for them.

"I've been expecting you," said the old turtle.

Ven bowed respectfully. "Master Oogway, I assume."

Red panda huffed. "What business do you have here?"

"I merely want you to teach my young companion in the art of kung fu," said Ven gesturing to Rex.

"And why should we do anything you say?"

"Shifu, don't be so rude," said Oogway. "You are addressing a Keyblade Master and one of the Guardians of Light."

Shifu shifted slightly. "Of course my apologies."

Oogway then approached Rex and gave him a good going over. "He certainly has potential, but I sense a bit of darkness inside of him."

Ven looked a bit uncomfortable. "Rex has just recently gone through a difficult stage, but rest assured that I will not allow him to go down a dark path."

Oogway looked a bit uneasy. "The last time someone with great potential came here they nearly destroyed the Palace, to you may understand my hesitance."

Ven nodded. "I am well aware of the situation, but I assure you that he is nothing like Tai Lung."

Rex wondered who this Tai Lung was, judging from the way they were talking he was very powerful and very dangerous.

Shifu looked at Oogway. "Master, it would be completely irresponsible to train such a novice."

Oogway nodded. "That it would, then let's begin his training."

Shifu stared at the old master. "Master?"

Oogway chuckled slightly. "Sometimes the obvious power is not always the best. I have a feeling that he will need this training in the very near future."

"Then I will leave them with you and I shall return within a year," said Ven.

Rex immediately stared at Ven. "You're leaving me behind? I thought that part of the deal was that I would accompany you as I travelled in order to find Faye and Rattus."

Ven looked at him. "Rattus took down your father, he can take you down just as easily unless you train. Don't worry I'm not going to be idle while you stay here, I'm gonna keep on my travels and should I hear anything I shall naturally return to you. However, while I'm gone you must train if you were ever to stand a chance against Rattus."

Rex groaned. "I don't like it."

"I wouldn't expect you to," said Ven sadly. "But even your heart you know you have to do this, I'll be back I promise."

Rex then watched as Ven made his way down the steps.

"Well, Rex I say it's time we begin your training," said Oogway gesturing towards the Palace. "Follow me."

Rex saw a flash of light shooting up into the sky and knew that it was Ven. He didn't like the idea of being left behind, but there is no denying that the train would be beneficial for him. He remembered the power that Rattus you to defeat his father and knew that he needed to come up weight combat.

With no other choice he followed Oogway into the Palace where he began his kung fu training.


	3. New Horizons

_Valley of Peace: Pool of Sacred Tears_

An entire year had passed since Rex began his training and he had now remove the bandages that covered his. When he looked into the mirror, he discovered that that his right eye was completely blind and that some of his fur had been burned completely off.

To hide this facial feature, he started to begin wearing a hood that completely covered his face. In that one year of training in learning kung fu, Rex had managed to get a good handle on his sword and managed to unlock new magical abilities.

Master Oogway was very impressed with his progress and had led him to a secret cave in a mountain. Inside was a lake of pure water and the way that it was formed resembled the symbol of ying and yang and in front of them was a stone dragon.

"You have done very well in this one year alone," said Oogway.

"All thanks to your training, Master," said Rex respectfully.

"Of course," Oogway chuckled. "However you still have a touch of revenge in your heart, and that is something that we must remedy. Though I fear that we do not have time as Master Ventus will soon arrive to take you away from this world."

Oogway had informed Rex on the first few days that he knew that he was from another world along with Ven. This news incompletely surprise Rex as he knew that certain authority figures in worlds knew about other worlds and those that journey to and from them.

"Is this what you brought me here?" Rex asked.

"This is the place where I discovered the meaning of harmony and focus," Oogway explained. "And it is where you shall learn inner peace."

Rex frowned. "Inner peace."

"Observe," said Oogway.

A single drop then felt towards him and somehow he managed to catch the drop and began to guide along his body without it spilling. Rex watched in wonder at the hand movements that Oogway was using until finally he settled the drop on a single leaf.

"That was amazing," said Rex stunned.

"Yes, it was," Oogway chuckled. "Though it is not an easy to learn. There are only two ways of discovering Inner Peace. There is the way that I learned, meditating on a single cave like this for 50 years without food or water."

Rex was very certain that he would be able to accomplish such a feat. "And the other?"

Oogway looked at Rex. "You need to experience it for pain and suffering. You have indeed suffered great pain and suffering, but now you must accept that suffering and pain and use it into a force of good."

Rex frowned. "Not sure if I can accomplish such a feat."

Oogway nodded. "It is something that you need to learn for yourself and hopefully you do such a thing in your journey."

Rex turned and saw Ven standing there with his hands behind his back.

"It's time," he said.

Rex nodded and drew his sword and then opened yet another portal which he and Ven entered threw it.

"Save travels, my friends," said Oogway.

* * *

 _Treasure Planet: Jungle_

Rex and Ven soon exited the portal and found themselves in yet another new world. So far the world they were in didn't seem very impressive as they could see were large rocks and trees.

"Where are we?" Rex asked.

Ven looked around. "I'm not sure, I've never been to this world before. In fact I don't think anyone has."

Rex looked at him. "You mean we've discovered an entirely new world?"

Ven nodded. "That would be the case."

Then suddenly they heard movement directly behind them and Ven immediately grabbed something within the bushes and pulled it out. The movement turned out to be an old robot covered in moss and was looking very excited to see them.

"This is fantastic!" he cried. "Finally some company!"

Rex and Ven looked at one another and they could tell that the robot was no threat to them.

"I take it you don't get much company round here," said Rex.

"Company? I'm lucky to see any kind of life, much less a carbon-based life form," said the robot as it got to its feet. "Please tell me that you have come to rescue me. If you are I could just hug you."

"Please no hugging," said Ven.

"Sorry," said the robot. "It's just that after hundred years of solitude one gets a little nuts."

"I can imagine," said Rex. "And would you mind telling us who you are?"

"Well… I'm… my name is," said the robot trying to think heavily. "B.E.N! Of course I'm B.E.N. Bio Electronic Navigator."

Ven folded his arms and looked at Rex. "It would seem as if we've landed in a futuristic world, similar to Deep Space."

"Are the many worlds that span across an entire galaxy?" Rex asked.

"Not many," Ven admitted.

There was suddenly pulled out of their thoughts when they heard screams not too far way.

"What was that?" said Rex.

"Oh, that must be Jimmy and the others tangling with some creepy dark creatures," said B.E.N

"You mean the others on this planet?" said Rex turning on him. "But you just said you are alone for a hundred years?"

"I was, until about half an hour ago," said B.E.N.

"Let's go and help them," said Ven.

They began rushing through the jungle towards that they had the screams and there they found three people leaning against the boat with a futuristic sail.

Two of them were aliens, one was female with catlike features and was wearing an outfit similar to that of a ship captain judging from the way she was clutching her chest she was badly injured, the other hand doglike features and his clothing indicated that he was very rich and possibly well-educated. The third was a human boy of 15 years with brown hair which was formed into a ponytail and he was currently fending off Pirate Heartless with a pistol.

Immediately both he and Ven jumped in-between them and raised their weapons.

"We'll handle this," said Ven.

Immediately they began to engage the Pirates, who were swinging their cutlasses directly at them. Rex blocked a blade with his blade and then slammed a powerful palm right into its chest and immediately vanished. A Pirate tried to attack him from behind, but he immediately sensed this and quickly spun around and sliced through the Heartless with his sheathed sought. He was very grateful that that one year of training was not complete waste as he had mastered kung fu and was able to gain a few more abilities.

Ven was proving that he was indeed a Keyblade Master as he began slicing through the Pirates without even a second to rest. He entered things quickly by creating a very powerful tornado that sent them flying and then he spun his Keyblade around and it sliced right through them.

Once was all said and done they heard a clicking sound and saw that the boy was pointing his pistol directly at them.

"Who are you? Are you working with Silver?" he demanded.

"Is that how you were saying thank you to your rescuers?" said Rex.

"Jimmy, thank goodness you're all right," said B.E.N as he rushed over towards them frantically.

The boy looked at B.E.N. "You brought them here?"

"They brought themselves, they heard your screams and came rushing towards you," said B.E.N.

"Mister Hawkins, lecturer them out," said the ship captain. "I'm Captain Amelia of the _RLS Legacy_ , but the title is very hollow considering that I have just lost my ship to no good pirates. This is Dr Delbert Doppler, he's an astronomer and the young man pointing a pistol at you is Jim Hawkins."

"My name is Ventus, though you can just call me Ven, and this is Rex Raccoon," said Ven. "And we mean you no harm. We saw you being attacked by Heartless and rushed over to see if we could help."

"And what are you doing on Treasure Planet?" Jim asked not lowering his pistol. "There's only one reason why you'd come here and that is get your hands on the treasure."

Ven and Rex looked at one another and then back to Jim.

"What treasure?" they asked.

Jim blinked. "You mean to tell me that you came all this way you don't know anything about any treasure."

"We're merely travellers and we stumbled upon this planet," said Ven calmly. "Besides if we were pirates we wouldn't have helped you just now would we?"

Jim's eyes turned to Amelia and she nodded. He then lowered his pistol, though he was still giving them a look indicating that he didn't quite trust them.

"What happened?" Ven asked.

"A mutiny," said Amelia angrily. "The ship's cook, John Silver, was in fact a pirate and he's been searching for this planet and we let him right to it. He used these dark creatures to take out the crew and shot us down on the planet surface."

"Their called Heartless," said Ven.

"Fitting name," said Jim.

Amelia winced and Delbert immediately tended to her wound. "Captain, we need to get you someplace safe is a contender that wound."

"We can go to my place," said B.E.N.

* * *

 _Treasure Planet: B.E.N's Hovel_

B.E.N's place turned out to be some sort of cave with weird markings and covered in moss. Though considering the circumstances there was no time to be picky in the immediately placed Amelia down and Delbert began to attend her wounds.

Rex looked at Jim. "What is this treasure within hearing so much about?"

"There was this legendary pirate by the name of Nathaniel Flint, he radiated hundreds of ships stole the loot and disappeared without a trace before anyone could stop him," said Jim.

"I get it, you believe this planet is where he kept all his treasure," said Ven.

"We know its fact," said Jim. "We had this map that led straight to here, but unfortunately we lost it on the ship. We would have had if it weren't for a certain slimy troublemaker."

"What slimy troublemaker?" Rex asked.

Then suddenly appearing directly behind Jim was a jelly like creature with eyeballs. "His name is Morph and he is able to transform into anything. He also likes to make practical jokes which is why he left the map on the ship."

"So, the pirates have it?" said Ven.

"We don't know," said Jim. "In fact we got no clue whether treasure might be on the planet."

"Captain Flint was certainly a wily pirate," said B.E.N as he sat down on a rock. "I remember this one time…"

Jim's eyes widened as he turned to B.E.N. "Wait, you knew Captain Flint."

"Had a very nasty temper he did," B.E.N nodded.

"Wait, then you must know what the treasure its," said Jim.

"It's all a little fuzzy," said B.E.N with the wires the back of his head sparking. "Though I do r-remember… Treasure… Lots of treasure! Buried in the centroid-centroid of the mechanism!" They all backed away from B.E.N as it looked like he was going to short-circuit at any moment. "Then there was this big door that was opening and closing and opening and closing… And Captain Flint wanted to make sure nobody could get to his treasure so I helped him."

Then the back of his head began to spark violently and Jim was forced to slap him across the face to snap him out of it.

"Thanks for that," said B.E.N.

"Hang on, what about the rest?" Jim asked.

B.E.N shook his head. "I wish I could remember, but I literally lost my mind." He then turned around and pointed to the hole in the back of his head. "I somehow lost my primary memory circuit and without it I can't remember much or else I'll short-circuit."

"I give the feeling that this Flint was the one who took it?" said Rex.

"As a pirate, you wouldn't want anyone getting his hands on his treasure," said Ven.

"Speaking of pirates one has just shown himself," said Jim looking outside.

They immediately made their way to the entrance and found a choppy looking man with a mechanical arm, leg and I approaching them waving a white flag.

"I wish to parlay!" he called.

"Friend of yours?" Rex asked.

"That would be John Silver," said Jim narrowing his eyes.

"He no doubt wants to bargain for the map," Amelia winced.

"Captain," Delbert warned.

Jim's face lit up. "Which means he still believes we have it."

Rex and Ven accompanied Jim down the slope towards to meet with Silver.

"I see you've met a few new friends Jim Boy," said Silver gesturing to Rex and Ven.

"The name is Ventus and this is Rex," said Ven sternly.

"John Silver at your service," said Silver doffing his hat.

"You seem to be well mannered for a pirate," Rex noted.

"Not a bad man at heart," Silver dismissively.

"A greedy one though," Jim grumbled.

"Work if we play our cards right, we could both walk away from this as rich as Kings," said Sliver calmly. "Plus if we sell the map to a benefactor that I know of we could wall this world and call all the shots."

Rex narrowed his eyes. "Who is this benefactor? You wouldn't happen to be a rat, who is missing his tail, would he?"

Silver blinked. "Oh, you know him."

"He killed my father, injured my best friend and scarred me for life," said Rex counting off his fingers. "Plus I'm the one who sliced off his tail."

Sliver whistled. "The two of you seem to have issues and I will gladly help point you in the right direction, but sadly I have no idea where he is. Now back to the map…"

"No deal," said Jim.

Sliver narrowed his eye. "You still don't know how to pick your fights, do you boy? Now either I get that map by dawn tomorrow or so help me I'll use the ships cannons to blast you all to kingdom come!"

They then watched as he walked off.

"I think that includes the negotiations," said Rex.

Ven looked at Jim. "Nice guy."

It was soon night and Jim was still trying to come up with an idea to get them out of this mess.

"Without the map we're dead," he said looking up at the ship above them. He then looked at Silver's camp. "If we try to leave went dead. If we stay here…"

"We're dead. We're dead. We're dead. We're dead." said Morph.

Rex looked at Ven. "Can't you get us out of this? I mean you could deal with these pirates no problem, your Keyblade master."

Ven shook his head. "We'll number one, there is no meddling in the affairs of other worlds."

Rex shook his head. "But we've seen Heartless."

Ven shook his head. "Unfortunately there's no outside force controlling Silver's actions, he is doing everything independently. Rattus might have coaxed him into doing this with munny, but he's acting on his own."

"Well, clearly you guys could use some alone time so I'll slip out of the back door," said B.E.N.

That got their attention.

"Back door?" the three of them asked.

B.E.N began shifting a boulder which turned out to be a doorway of some kind that will build a massive network of machinery.

"You could say this planet has excellent ventilation," said B.E.N.

"What is all this stuff?" Jim asked stunned.

"You mean the miles and miles of machinery that runs through the entire planet?" B.E.N asked. "Not a clue."

"Looks like we found our way out," said Rex.

* * *

 _Treasure Planet: Sliver's Camp_

Using the network of machinery they were able to locate a route that led to Sliver's camp and found that the pirate captain was fast asleep along with his crew.

"We do have a plan, right?" Rex asked.

"We sneak onto the _Legacy_ , disable the laser cannons and bring back the map," said Jim.

"But how do we get there?" B.E.N asked.

"On that," Jim pointed towards a small ship tied down within the camp.

* * *

 _Treasure Planet: Legacy_

It took some doing but they were able to get on board the _Legacy_ on the ship they managed to take from Silver's camp.

"There are bound to be guards on board," said Rex.

"And we have to do this quickly and quietly," said Jim. "We need to find a map and disabled the laser cannons."

"I'm on it," said B.E.N and then walked off before anyone could stop them.

"Well, we're dead," said Rex.

"He might know what he's doing," said Ven, though in a doubtful voice.

They began making their way through the ship's hull searching for the map.

Ven looked at Jim. "So what would you out here?"

"I was looking for adventure," Jim shrugged. "I also want to help my Mum, we lost our place when pirates attacked, Sliver's lot. If I can just find that treasure I can make everything right."

Ven looked at him curiously. "Where's your father and all this?"

Jim didn't look at them. "He just took off and never came back."

Rex's closed his eye. "I lost my dad year ago."

Jim looked at him. "Then I don't know which one of us is more lucky?"

They eventually made their way into the hangar and Jim made his way to a pile of ropes and began to scrummage through them. He then pulled out a metal sphere and they quickly deduced that it was in fact the map.

"We've got it," said Jim.

Then suddenly alarms were sounding across the entire ship and they realise that it was B.E.N's doing.

"So much for stealth," said Rex.

Ven immediately sensed something. "Watch out?" he yelled shoving both Rex and Jim to the ground.

It was a good thing he did because a large scorpion claw nearly tore the two of them apart. They looked up and saw scorpion-like Heartless looking at them with the Heartless emblem on its chest. Immediately they drew their weapons and ready to face against the Heartless.

"I hope you're ready," said Ven.

The Heartless then jumped and its legs managed to stick towards the ceiling and it began moving towards them at an alarming speed. Ven quickly used the guard to block the attack from one of its claws and Jim then fired his pistol directly at it and Rex used a Blizzara spell freezing the Heartless is right claw.

Ven then immediately struck it with his Keyblade knocking it to the ground and then it probably got back up and began dashing towards them swinging its claws. They kept back through the ship's hull and Jim kept on firing his pistol, but then everything went dark preventing them from seeing the beast.

Eventually the lights came back on and they saw that the Heartless had vanished into thin air. They kept their eyes open for it, but then Rex felt a twinge of the back of his neck and quickly turned just in time to block the claw of the Heartless.

Then to make matters worse the gravity was turned off and began floating upwards and went straight through the grating above them. Thankfully the Heartless was having the same problem and Ven took full advantage of it. His feet pressed itself against the massed and he propelled himself down towards it and withdrew his Keyblade. He then went straight past of slicing right through its chest and that did the trick as a heart was now floating out of its body and soon vanished.

Then suddenly the gravity came back on and they fell face first onto the deck of the ship. Then emerging onto the deck was B.E.N covered in head to foot in wires.

"Laser cannons disabled!" B.E.N yelled. "That wasn't so tough."

None of them decided to comment.

* * *

 _Treasure Planet: B.E.N's Hovel_

They eventually made their way back to B.E.N's hovel without any further incident and then made their way to Amelia and Delbert.

"I've got the map," said Jim excitedly.

However the shadow they were talking too turned out to be Silver, who immediately grabbed the map.

"Fine work, Jimbo. Fine work indeed," Sliver smiled.

To their horror they discovered that both Amelia and Delbert were tied down by pirates and gagged. Pirate Heartless then began to surround them leaving them trapped with no way out.

"Thanks for giving us the map," Sliver smiled. "I'm sure Rattus will take much joy in it, but not before we take all the treasure."

However, when Sliver tried access the map he discovered that he was unable to. He kept on altering his mechanical hand in order to access the map, but nothing he did succeeded. He then noticed the smirk on Jim's face and knew that he knew how to work the map.

"Open it," he said giving the matter back to Jim. He then pointed towards Amelia and Delbert. "Or else the Heartless will take their hearts."

With no other choice Jim began to access the map and immediately a holographic display of the map appeared around them. A few seconds later it became a single line that spanned through the jungle and a single pulse was running down the line.

Sliver smiled. "Let's move out boys."

* * *

 _Treasure Planet: Jungle_

Soon they began following the line down through the jungle and as they did they know is that the pulse was getting stronger and faster. They soon landed and left Amelia and Delbert in the hands of another pirate began making their way through the jungle.

Sliver smiled broadly when they saw the pulses were now becoming more frequent indicating they were only a few feet away from the treasure.

"We've getting close lads!" he announced as his hand became a sword. "I smell treasure ahead."

However, when he cut through the trees all they found was an empty canyon with the light from the map just hitting nothing. Naturally Silver the pirates were furious by this and immediately turn to Jim

"What's going on Jimbo?" said Sliver angrily as the light entered back into the map.

Jim immediately tried to get the map working but it wouldn't budge an inch. "I don't know. I can't get it open."

"I suggest that you get that gizmo going again," Sliver advised.

"I think I found something," said Rex bending down to the ground. All their eyes turned to a hole in the ground which had similar markings to the map. "I think we're supposed to place the map here."

Jim immediately placed the map inside the slot and immediately the entire ground lit up like a Christmas tree. Then a holographic display emerged from the map and then they saw several lights converging towards them until eventually they formed a large gateway in front of them.

The Gateway revealed a beautiful castle with a small hearth raining down from the sky.

"Is that Radiant Garden?" Rex gasped.

"But that is halfway across the multi-verse," said Sliver rubbing his chin.

Ven then down and looked the map more closely. "I think the map is made of the same metal as a Keyblade though clearly not as powerful. The Keyblade is able to open gates and allow special passage for anyone travelling across the Worlds."

"A big door opening and closing," said Jim as he pressed on one the holographic buttons on the hollow display. Immediately the gateway closed and then opened up again to reveal Wasteland. Jim then took closer analysis over the holographic display look and each icon. "Let's see… Twilight Town…" a small smile appeared on his face. "Montressor Spaceport."

He pressed on a crescent-shaped marker and immediately the door open to reveal a crescent space structure with many ships coming in and out of it.

"So this is how Flint did it," said Jim as he kept on pressing button after button. "He used this porthole to roam the multi-verse stealing treasure."

"But where is he stashing all?" Sliver roared impatiently.

"Treasure…" said B.E.N clutching his head, "is buried in the…"

"Centroid of the mechanism," Jim finished and began to remember the mass machinery running through the planet. "What if… the entire planet is the mechanism. Then the treasure is buried right in the centre of this planet."

"The perfect hiding place," said Rex.

"And how blue blazes are we supposed to get there?" Sliver roared.

"By opening the right door," said Ven and then pressed down in the centre of the holographic display which resembled Treasure Planet.

Immediately the gateway opened and they carefully began to make their way through one by one.

* * *

 _Treasure planet: Centroid of the Mechanism_

When the Exeter the portal what they saw took their breath away as they were staring at the greatest amount of treasure in the history of the multi-verse. There was growing more treasure here than they would be in the Cave of Wonders in Agrabah.

"The loot of 1000 worlds," Sliver stared in awe.

Immediately the pirates interest diverted away from Rex and the others and they began taking as much treasure as their arms could carry. Even Sliver was distracted and then forgotten them completely.

"This is all seeming very familiar, but I can't remember why," said B.E.N scratching his head.

Jim and then noticed a ship buried within the treasure and it still looked as if it was in flying condition. It also had its own amount of treasure on board and he had an idea.

"Let's get going," said Jim gesturing them towards the ship. "We're getting out of here and were not leaving empty-handed."

They made their way towards the ship and began to climb on board and B.E.N was still having a nasty feeling at the back of his mind.

"I can't tell you how frustrating it is, because there's something nagging at the back of my mind," said B.E.N.

Then they gasped the moment they came on board.

"Captain Flint, Jim gasped.

"What's left of him," said Rex.

Sitting on a large pile of gold was the skeleton of a dead alien in a pirate captain uniform, who was no doubt Nathaniel Flint.

"Looks like you want to die next his gold," said Ven his arms.

B.E.N rubbed the back of his head. "It's so odd. I definitely remember something horrible that Flint didn't want anyone else to know, but I just can't remember what it was." Jim then noticed something in Flint's hand and ripped his fingers off in order to get it. "Oh, a mind is a terrible thing to lose!"

Rex and Ven made their way over to Jim and looked at the thing in his hand. They then looked back at B.E.N, who now had his back towards them. That's when they realise that in their hand was a primary memory circuit.

"B.E.N, I think I just found your mind," said Jim.

He then immediately grabbed the back of B.E.N and held out the primary memory circuit towards the wires sticking out of B.E.N's head. Immediately the wires attach themselves to the memory circuit and B.E.N's eyes immediately turned blue.

"Guys, you know I was just think," said B.E.N and then his eyes widened. "It's all coming back to me! Oh, my memories! Right up to the point where Flint pulled out my memory circuit so I could not tell anyone about his booby-trap!"

That got their attention immediately they heard explosions above them.

"Speaking of which," said B.E.N horrified. They looked up and immediately saw a power conduit above them had just exploded. "Flint wanted to make sure that nobody could steal his treasure so he raked this whole planet to blow higher than a supernova!"

Then the power conduit fell directly on top of the treasure and the ground became very uneven. The treasure began to flow down into a large crevice into molten lava and some of the pirates were caught into it. While the others were running away from the larger beams that were tearing their way through the treasure and disintegrating anything they come in contact with.

"You're very paranoid, wasn't he?" said Ven.

"We need to get out of here," said Rex.

Jim looked towards the ship controls. "I might be able to rig this ship to fly. B.E.N, go and find the Captain and Doc and get them out of here safely! If were not back there in five minutes leave without me."

"If need be I can open a portal and transport us out of this mess," said Rex.

"Good luck!" said B.E.N and jumped off the ship.

Sliver was completely horrified as the treasure began to spill into the crevice and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He then noticed that the rest of his pirates were rushing out of the portal as quickly as they could.

"Come back you cowards!" he roared.

It was then that he noticed that Flint's ship was about to take off and with his mechanical eye he saw that Jim and the others were trying to get the ship operational.

On Flint's ship, they were finally able to get the engines operational.

"Looks like were out of here," said Jim.

"Ah, Jimbo," said a voice behind them. They turned and found that Silver had jumped on board. "Very slick you to take this boat and its link with you."

Immediately Rex and the others drew their weapons and aimed directly at Silver.

"There's no way you can beat all three of us," said Ven.

Sliver just narrowed his eyes at them.

Then suddenly a massive hand grabbed the ship knocking them off their feet. They turned and saw a massive Heartless had emerged from the crevice made completely of gold. Its eyes were bright yellow and it was clear that it was in fact a pureblood since they could not see the emblem on its body.

"What is that thing?" Jim yelled.

"It must be Flint's heartless," Ven gasped. "All that greed and fear over his treasure must've turned him into this. Is not going allow anyone to escape his clutches."

"Looks like we got a fighting hands then," said Sliver as he drew his blade.

There was no time to fight over petty squabbles as the Heartless was trying to destroy the ship they were riding on. It even slammed one of its golden fist right towards them, but Rex quickly produced another Refleara spell protecting them and reflecting the damage back up on it.

Ven then jumped onto its arm and began running across it swinging his blade in the process. Jim and Sliver distracted it with their pistols allowing Ven to slam his Keyblade right onto its head. Rex then fired a Fira spell hitting it in one of its eyes causing it to groaning pain and it immediately tossed Ven off its body.

It then slammed a very powerful golden fist onto the deck of the ship, it was so much impact that Jim was knocked off he barely managed to grab hold of the side with his hand. Sliver was picking himself up and saw a large amount of treasure pouring out of the side and then he saw Jim losing his grip.

He was conflicted when I was saving the treasure or Jim and then he made the most difficult decision in his entire life. He immediately rushed over towards Jim and grabbed him just before he lost his grip and then pulled him back onto the deck.

The Heartless was about to attack again, but then changes of light began to launch from the tip of Rex's sheathed blade as he used a bind spell. While the Heartless with a mobilised, Ven took this as his chance and jumped into the air and began spinning like a drill and pierced right through the Heartless.

The Heartless' eyes widened and the gold began to fall from its body and began to topple over towards them. They barely had enough time to jump to safety onto a metal ledge when the Heartless and ship entered into the molten lava below them.

* * *

 _Treasure Planet: Jungle_

They eventually managed to exit the portal just in time as the corporately much collapsed in on itself.

Jim then stared at Silver in shock. "Sliver, you gave up the—"

"Just a life old obsession, Jim. I'll get over it," said Sliver dismissively.

"Let's hope you'll get the chance," said Rex.

At that precise moment the _Legacy_ came flying down towards them with Amelia, Delbert and B.E.N on board. Due to her injuries, Delbert was forced to pilot the ship, with Amelia yelling out instructions in his ear, while B.E.N took on the role of navigator.

"We need to hurry people," said B.E.N frantically. "We've got exactly 2 minutes and 34 seconds before planet's destruction."

They didn't waste any time and immediately jumped onto the ship.

Once they were on board Amelia looked at B.E.N. "Take us out of here metal man."

"Aye, Captain," said B.E.N pushing down onto the controls.

Sliver immediately approached Amelia and doffed his hat. "Captain, you just dropped from the heavens and the neck of—"

"Save your claptrap for the judge, Sliver," said Amelia narrowing her eyes.

Sliver merely chuckled nervously.

For brief moment it looked like they were going to get away from the planet's destruction, but then a piece of rubble struck one of the sola sails destroying it and immediately they lost a large amount of power.

"We've lost the mainsail, Captain," said B.E.N reading the readings of the ship's computer. "Thrusters are only a 30% capacity."

Delbert's eyes widened. "30%? That means…" He looked at Amelia, "we'll never clear the planet's destruction in time."

Jim looked back at the portal and suddenly an idea cropped into his mind.

"We've got a turnaround," he said.

"I beg your pardon?" said Rex.

"There's a portal back there, it can get us out of here," said Jim.

"Pardon me Jim, but isn't that portal opens onto raging inferno?" Delbert yelled.

"Yes, which is why we need to change a different door," said Jim.

"And how do you plan to get there?" Amelia asked. "There'll be no time for one of us to jump down access the map and jumped back onto the ship before the planet explodes."

"I can make it," said Ven as he made his way to the side of the ship. "Just make sure you carry on towards the portal."

"One minute, 29 seconds to planet's destruction!" B.E.N cried.

"What have we got to lose?" Rex asked.

Amelia clearly was reluctant but she nodded in agreement.

Ven then summoned his Keyblade and spun it towards the edge of the ship and immediately transformed into his glider. He then quickly jumped on top of it and began to fly around the ship.

"Whatever you do keep making your way to the portal," said Ven before he took off towards the portal.

"Good luck," said Rex.

Ven was currently racing across the planet as it was beginning to fall apart. Metal columns kept on cropping out of the ground as well as columns of fire which made it difficult to trespass. Nevertheless he kept on flying towards the portal until eventually managed to reach it with the _Legacy_ just close behind him.

He immediately pressed his finger on the button of Montressor Spaceport and immediately the gateway changed. He waited until the last second as the ship into the portal and then turn towards the map.

* * *

 _Treasure Planet:_ _Montressor Spaceport_

The doorway immediately opened just off the shore of Montressor Spaceport and about five seconds after the ship exited the portal there was a huge explosion. Everyone on the ship cheered as Ven returned and gave a true hero's welcome.

Amelia then approached Jim with a small smile on her face. "Unorthodox, but ludicrously effective. I would be proud to recommend you to the Interstellar Academy, they could use a man like you."

Delbert smiled Jim. "When your mother hears about this, of course play the life-threatening parts."

Rex and Ven looked at Sliver, who merely just stood there in the background.

"You're going to be leaving aren't you?" Rex assumed.

"Aye, don't fancy myself in a jail cell," Silver shrugged and looked at the two of them. "You're not going to stop me?"

"You saved Jim's life and you are not a bad man asked," said Ven folding his arms. "Besides were not supposed to meddle in the affairs of other worlds."

Sliver smiled at them. "In that case, you mind giving this to Jimboy." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out some gold and jewels. "I have a feeling that his ma'am is going to need this."

Ven took the gold and jewels and then watched as Sliver made his way to below deck. A few seconds later Jim joined the two of them noticing that Silver was gone.

"Where's Silver?" Jim asked.

"Gone," said Ven and then gave Jim the gold and jewels. "He wanted me to give you this."

Jim looked at the treasure now in in his hands. "That all pirate." He then looked at Ven and Rex. "I take it you too will be moving off now."

Ven nodded. "We need to get this to a safe place," he said holding out the map much to everyone's surprise. "This map seems to be able to link to other worlds, I imagine that's why Rattus wanted it."

"Easy access," said Rex folding his arms. "He would been able to attack multiple worlds."

"He won't now," said Ven he then looked at Jim. "You all right?"

"You know when I first stepped onto this boat I would have joined Sliver," said Jim as he looked over the bow and smiled as he saw Sliver flying away in a longboat. "That he taught me to see over my horizons and I see a future in it."

Ven smiled. "Then I wish you the best of luck."

"Take care of yourself, Jim," said Rex.

Rex then promptly drew out his blade and opened a portal and then both he and Ven entered into it.


	4. Force Unleashed

_Distant Galaxy:_ _Lothal Jedi Temple_

Rex and Ven soon exited the portal and found themselves in a strange chamber filled with ancient descriptions and skeletons with brown ropes.

"Where are we now?" Rex asked.

Ven then down examined the ropes. "These belong to the Jedi Order?"

"Jedi?" Rex frowned.

"I've only read about them in the library," said Ven as he got to his feet. "The mimicked the Keyblade Order in many ways maintain the balance between light and dark. However, unlike us they didn't believe in attachments believe that it would only leave them deeper into the darkness."

Rex folded his arms. "Then how come we seem to be able to send such darkness in this world."

Ven sighed. "Quite some time ago the Jedi Order was almost completely annihilated. A new power took hold in darkness began to spread like wildfire."

"Didn't the Keyblade Order to try to prevent this?" Rex frowned.

"At the time we were still recovering after the the Second Keyblade War plus the entire thing was the worldly affairs and as you know we're not supposed to meddle in the affairs of other worlds," Ven reminded. "By the time we realised the danger is far too late."

Rex sighed. "Still doesn't explain why we came up here?"

Ven nodded. "Your heart will waters here if it wasn't for a certain reason."

"Perhaps we should investigate," Rex offered.

They began making their way around the temple but there wasn't exactly matched to find. In fact it felt as if they were going round and round in circles.

Ven then immediately came to a stop. "We're going around in circles."

Rex looked at him. "How could he be so sure?"

Ven then pointed to a mark on one of the stone pillars and Rex noticed that it was a shape of a star more precisely a wayfinder.

"I left that mark on the pillar just in case," Ven sighed.

Rex groaned. "Then what do we do?"

Ven pondered for a moment. "If I remember correctly the Jedi always took a more calm and collective approach when faced with challenges like this. They trusted in the Force and allowed it to guide them."

"Force?" Rex frowned.

"Life energy," Ven translated. "It can also be known as aura or chi. Whatever it is called it's basically the life force that is flowing through every single living thing and the Jedi able to manipulate that power."

"You think we might be able to accomplish this?" Rex asked.

Ven nodded as he knelt down into a meditative state. "Only if we allow our hearts to be our guiding key."

Rex could see they had no other choice and joined Ven in meditation. They then began to concentrate with everything around them and for brief moment everything was quiet. Rex could feel a strong presence all around the temple and wondered what it could be.

"Who are you?" said a voice.

Rex opened his eyes and found that they were sitting next to an alien with long blue and striped tendrils on her head, two of them went over her shoulders were the other one reached down from her back. She clearly looks surprised in seeing, but at the same time she didn't attack them.

"I am Master Ventus of the Keyblade Order," said Ven looking at her. "And this is Rex Raccoon, we apologise if we startle you."

The alien looked at Ven with curiosity. "I am Ahsoka Tano, I'm a Jedi. You mentioned you were from the Keyblade Order? I read about your order, but I never thought I would see one of you."

"The same goes for me," said Ven. "Would you mind telling us where we are?"

"You're currently in the Jedi Temple on the on a planet named Lothal," Ahsoka explained. "Me and two other Jedi were attempting to seek answers from Master Yoda."

Ven blinked. "He's an old friend of Master Yen Sid, but he hasn't heard from him nearly 14 years."

Ahsoka sighed. "No one knows where he is, which is why we're trying to contact him. So do you mind him you why you are here?"

"To be perfectly honest we have no clue," said Ven and then turned his eyes upon Rex. "We're merely going from world to world by the use of Rex's sword which is able to cut through the dimensions. Of course he has no control where we are sent, but I believe it's a world where we are needed or need to be."

"So why is he can accompany you?" Ahsoka asked.

Rex closed his eyes. "I'm hunting for someone, someone who killed my father, mangled my best friend and orchestrated the kidnapping of my love."

Ahsoka looked at him fearfully. "Revenge is not a safe path to walk."

"Which is why he's accompany me so that I can lead him away from that path," Ven explained.

Ahsoka looked at Rex intently. "I sense that he is very strong with the force."

Rex looked up. "What is that mean?"

"It means that you have potential becoming a Jedi," said Ahsoka.

"I don't know about that," Rex frowned.

"He can certainly benefit from the training," Ven admitted.

Ahsoka shook her head. "No, I will be training. He is walking a dark path and I fear that him learning the powers of a Jedi would simply endanger everyone else around him."

Rex was about to protest when suddenly a doorway opened and a bright light emanated from it.

"Where does that go?" Rex asked.

Ven and Ahsoka looked around, but it didn't appear that they could see the bright light from the doorway.

"We don't see anything," said Ven.

"It would seem as if the temple has something to teach you," said Ahsoka. "And unfortunately it is a path that you have to walk alone."

Rex got to his feet. "What will happen to me?"

"You will be tested and whether you come back from it mostly depends upon you."

Rex took a deep breath and then made his way towards the doorway which closed behind.

* * *

 _Distant Galaxy: Lothal Deep Cavern_

Rex began making his way through the tunnel and wondered where it was leading. He then came to an opening and soon found himself in Wasteland training area, much to his surprise.

"I'm back?" he blinked.

"Not entirely," said a voice behind him.

Rex turned and saw a person a black coat standing behind him with his father's sword in hand. He was unable to see who was behind the hood, but he had an essence of familiarity from.

"Who are you?" said Rex.

"Someone to stop you from falling into the darkness," said the hooded man.

"I won't falter darkness," said Rex determinedly.

"That pride can easily get you killed," said the hooded man. "And we both know that revenge is etched away in your heart. Revenge is an excellent way for you to fall into darkness, Master Riku nearly was consumed by it if it wasn't for King Sora and King Mickey. Tell me do you have anyone as reliable as that?"

"There's Master Ventus," Rex pointed out.

"Who won't be with you for the entire duration of your journey. No it is you and you alone that must conquer the darkness inside of you before it consumes you. If you're not able to do so then I must take action to prevent you to fall into darkness."

The hooded man then drew his sword and charged at Rex, who barely had time to raise his blade and soon the two of them clashed.

"Why do you have my father's sword?" Rex demanded.

"That is none of your concern."

His opponent then pushed down on the blade and Rex had no choice but to retreat. He then unleashed a Thundara spell and lightning rain down on top of his opponent. However, he proved to be quite speedy as he avoided each and every lightning bolt.

He then swung his sword and sent a massive current of air in the form of a blade heading straight towards him. Rex quickly raised his sword and managed to block the attack, but the impact was strong enough to knock him off his feet.

Rex picked himself up completely surprised by this. "But my sword is able to neutralise magic."

"That wasn't a magical attack," said his foe. "I merely swung my blade so fast I turned the air around it into a blade and made it head straight towards you."

It soon occurred to Rex that he was not dealing with an ordinary foe, but he still had no clue who is facing. The fighting moves were familiar and there must be a reason why he was using his father's sword.

Rex then charged at his opponent with all his might, but he merely deflected each and every attack without even trying. No matter what Rex did he was not able to break through his opponents guard.

His foe then sent another powerful wind slice and Rex jumped quickly barely avoiding the attack. However he was then struck by the flat of his opponent's blade and slammed onto the ground.

"You cannot fight me why you're fighting yourself," said his opponent as he approached him. "If you keep on fighting like this you will fall darkness and for what, revenge?"

"No," said Rex as he raised to his feet. "I'm fighting in order to rescue someone I failed to save. I admit that I was angry and that you use that anger to fuel my rage. However, I refuse to become the same person that destroyed my father so do your worst."

His opponent raised his blade and Rex closes eyes preparing for the end. "You have passed."

Rex blinked and looked at his foe and his eyes widened because he had removed his hood and he was staring at the face of his father.

"Dad?" Rex gasped as he rose to his feet.

"Rex, I'm pleased to see that you have not been consumed by revenge," Richard smiled. "After all you been through I would do blame you, but I'm proud to see that you have stood by your beliefs."

Rex's completely speechless. "Was it true about what you did about Rattus Dad?"

Richard closes eyes. "Yes, but he was that the destruction of the kingdom I had no choice. Rattus was only a baby then and as such he had no part to play in that event. In the hopes to lead him down a brighter path I took in, but I see all that I have done is fuel the finds inside of him. You are paying for my mistakes and for that I am sorry."

A tear trickled down Rex's eye. "Now what?"

"Now you need to shape your destiny," said Richard he extended out his hand and inside his palm was a crystal. "Take this and carve out your own path."

Rex took the crystal and then looked at his father. Then suddenly the entire temple shook violently.

Richard looked grave. "It would seem as if dark forces have discovered the temple, you and your friends must leave immediately. I'll hold off the invaders, now go!"

Immediately a doorway appeared behind Rex and he immediately rushed towards it, but not before giving his father one last look.

Rex soon joined Ven and Ahsoka as they began running down the corridors. That's when they met two more strangers, one was a man in his 30s with a ponytail and armour guard on his right shoulder. The other was a young boy of 14 years old and the two new strangers quite surprised in seeing Rex and Ven.

"Who are these guys?" the boy asked.

"We can explain what we leave the temple," said Ahsoka. "Just tell me that you got the information we need."

"I do," said the boy.

"Then let's get out of here before this temple collapses on top of us," said Ahsoka.

"Mind telling us what we running from?" Ven asked.

"Agent of the Dark Side of the Force," said the man.

* * *

 _Distant Galaxy: Lothal Silent Planes_

They soon managed to find themselves in large open plains where the formally introduced one another. The man introduced himself as Kanan Jarrus and the boy was Ezra Bridger and apparently they were Jedi a Padawan, which appear to be another word for apprentice.

"So you're a Keyblade Master," said Kanan looking at Ven.

"And what is that?" Ezra asked.

"Similar to a Jedi in many ways, but quite different in some," said Kanan folding his arms. "Their main duty is to protect the balance between light and dark in not just one world, but in many other worlds."

"How is that different from the Jedi?" Ezra frowned.

"When he means worlds he means alternate dimensions," Ahsoka explained. "If memory serves there was quite a development that resulted in many of them being destroyed."

Ven nodded. "I wasn't around at the time, but a young Keyblade wielder do was able to handle the situation."

Ahsoka then looked at Rex. "So do you mind telling us what you discovered in the temple?"

"I don't have to explain it," said Rex rubbing the back of his head. "I think it was some sort of Testament must have passed, because I was given this crystal."

He then showed them the crystal that he obtained in the temple and the Jedi's eyes widened.

"That's a Kyber crystal," Ahsoka gasped and looked at Rex. "It's the crystal that we use the power our weapons and if you were presented with one that means that you have the potential becoming a Jedi."

Kanan frowned and looked at Ahsoka. "You sure that's wise? I mean they are from another world."

Ahsoka looked at Kanan. "When we're in the temple, Master Ventus told me everything that has transpired outside our world. He will need the training and I'm sure that and since you've only got a padawan I shall be taking him under my charge."

Rex looked at her. "Seriously?"

Ahsoka nodded. "And we may need your help if we are to take down the Sith."

"Master Yoda talk to me rather than the temple and said that we should head to Malachor," said Ezra.

Ven looked at the two Jedi. "Premier I'm wrong but isn't that the home world of the Sith."

"It is," Ahsoka nodded.

"Then you need all the help you can get," said Ven. "Darkness covers that were like a blanket, I'd offer my age but as you know—"

Ahsoka nodded. "You cannot interfere in our affairs."

"What kind of stupid rule is that?" said Erza.

"A very important one," said Ven. "If people were aware that other worlds existed then they would try and travel there. Believe me there have been all sorts of problems because people knew about other worlds."

"And you be leaving again," said Rex.

Ven nodded. "I return I promise, in the meantime I should take this map to Castle Oblivion." Ven then pulled out the map he took from Treasure Planet. "Rattus clearly wanted this for some reason and if that's the case then it needs to be locked up immediately."

They then watched as Ventus put on his Keyblade Armour and then flew up on his glider.

"Now that was awesome," said Erza.

Ahsoka looked at Rex. "We best begin your training."

* * *

 _Distant Galaxy: Ghost Hallway_

Rex was now on board a ship called the Ghost and had spent quite a lot of training with Ahsoka in the ways of the force. He had been in Distant Galaxy for several months now and has already grasped to the basics of the force, he even created his own lightsaber.

He learned much during his months including what was going on in this world, apparently Ahsoka was in some sort of rebellion against something known as the Galactic Empire. From what he could gather, they were the main source of oppression across the galaxy and finally the people had enough and started to band together under the Rebel Alliance.

Sadly the Empire has more resources available to them and so far the only thing they accomplished was hit-and-run attacks. He also learned that the Emperor was a Sith Lord and the Empire had start using Heartless its means to oppressed people.

"So that's what those creatures are called," said Erza as the two of them walked down the corridor. "What are they exactly?"

"The darkness within people's hearts made real," Rex explained. "They're so dangerous that only a Keyblade will do is able to neutralise them otherwise just keep on coming back. As a result that means that every single Keyblade wielder is a target for the Heartless."

Erza looked at Rex seriously. "So have there been any evil Keyblade wielders?"

"Only one that I know of," said Rex. "His name was Xehanort and he was fixated on the Keyblade War so much so that he caught another one also that he could see what would happen at the outcome."

"The guy sounds crazy," said Erza.

"Far from it, he was a very good tactician orchestrating everything to the finest detail," said Rex. "Eventually the seven Guardians of Light battled against the 13 Seekers of Darkness, I was very young at the time. And you were the guardians managed to win that battle then they started to rebuild the Keyblade order."

"So who are these Guardians of Light?" Erza asked curiously.

"Well, they are considered to be the most powerful Keyblade wielders in present date and they form the Keyblade High Council," Rex explained. "You've already met one, Master Ventus. He spends most of his time travelling from world to world studying them and documenting them."

"And the others?"

"There's Master Terra, he deals with training new young Keyblade wielders before they are given a Master and he looked over our temple. Then there's Master Aqua, Terra's wife, she is the keeper of Castle Oblivion, it's where Keyblade Order keeps the most dangerous artefacts, mostly those of dark power. Then there's King Mickey, rule of Disney Castle, he holds all the knowledge that they've managed to accumulated over the years. Master Riku overlooks the Lines Between, and monitors the darkness that travelled across the worlds. Then there's Queen Kairi, the Queen of Radiant Garden and one of seven of the Princess of Heart, she has mastered magic and is one of the Sorcerer Supremes."

"And the last one?" Erza asked curiously.

"He is the most powerful Keyblade wielder for generations, the Grand Master of the Keyblade Order and Queen Kairi's husband… his name is Sora."

"So how does one become a Keyblade wielder?"

"Don't get any ideas," said a voice.

They turned and found that Kanan was standing there folding his arms.

Erza immediately looked at him uneasy. "Oh… hi, Kanan."

"Becoming a Keyblade wielder isn't easy," said Kanan looking squarely at Erza. "From what I understand the training is for those with very strong hearts and there have never been many Keyblade wielder, even today."

Rex nodded. "He's right, to the best of my knowledge before the events of Xehanort there were only six known wielders of the Keyblade. Then something's happened which only left the two and one of them was retired."

"Oh," said Erza looking a bit crestfallen.

"Anyway, Ahsoka wants to talk to us," said Kanan.

* * *

 _Distant Galaxy: Ghost Cockpit_

They followed Kanan to the cockpit and found Ahsoka sitting at the pilot seat and she turned to face them.

"It's time," she said.

"But what about the rebelling?" Kanan asked. "Hera still needs our help of the base?"

"They can manage it," said Ahsoka. "The four of us have to follow up on Master Yoda's lead before it's too late."

"What are we expected to find their?" Rex asked.

Ahsoka sighed. "I've got no clue."

"Is Malachor really that dangerous?" Erza asked.

"More than you can imagine," said Kanan.

* * *

 _Distant Galaxy: Malachor Sith Temple Outside_

They soon exited from hyperspace and started to make their way down towards the planet, even before landing Rex could sense the darkness from it. He became even more certain when they started to approach a temple on the surface, it was incomplete ruins and it had a grim and bleak outlook.

"Seems inviting," said Rex.

"Be careful the dark side of Force is extremely strong here," said Ahsoka as they exited the ship. "There's no telling what we might run into."

"I'm certain and are running to Heartless," said Rex confidently.

"What are Heartless, you've mentioned them before?" Erza asked.

"They're the living embodiment of darkness within people's hearts," Rex explained. "Their primary instinct is in order to steal hearts from others to grow their numbers, the closer one is to darkness the more danger they'll become Heartless."

Then as if upon the word-of-mouth suddenly appearing in front of them were several Heartless. These Heartless were wearing black cloaks and from their hoods they could see piercing yellow eyes and they also were wielding lightsabers.

"Are those Heartless?" Erza asked.

Rex nodded. "Yep, no doubt they are all that remains of the Sith on this planet."

"Then we got a fight on our hands," said Kanan reaching for his lightsaber.

Ahsoka and Erza did the same as did Rex, his lightsaber produced a yellow beam and with his other hand he grabbed his sword. Immediately they began engaging the Heartless, regrettably none of them had a Keyblade which meant defeating them was difficult.

Ahsoka held her two lightsabers up to block the lightsaber from one of the Sith and then immediately kicked it in the chest. Erza was firing a stun gun that he had fitted into his lightsaber that stunned the Sith and allow Kanan to slice it through the chest.

Rex blocked a lightsaber with his own and then he used the Force to push his foe back and then quickly spun around unleashing a great slice of air at his opponent. The attack at right through it and it soon vanished and Rex immediately jumped into the air with a great feed and plunged his lightsaber into the back of another.

Eventually they were able to take out the Heartless and Erza fell to the ground completely exhausted.

"That was easy," he panted.

"You should expect to see more inside the temple," Rex advised.

"You mean there's going to be more?" Erza groaned.

Ahsoka nodded. "Rex is right, there are far too few of them."

"I hope we find in the temple is worth all this trouble," said Karan.

"Only one way to find out," said Rex as he started to make his way to the temple with the others quickly following him.

* * *

 _Distant Galaxy: Malachor Sith Temple Dark Chamber_

Rex's suspicions were quite correct as they encountered more the same Heartless as they did outside. Fortunately they were able to combat them and kept on deeper into the temple, but as they did Rex could sense the darkness growing even more intently than before.

"The darkness in you is almost off the scale," said Rex.

"Must be getting close to something dangerous," said Kanan.

Eventually they entered into a chamber which contained four statues of Sith Lords all them drawing their lightsabers and lifted them up so the tips were pointing one another. Directly below the tips of the lightsabers was a podium and on it was a strange bright red pyramid-shaped object.

"What is that?" Erza asked as he attempted to get closer to examine it.

Kanan immediately grabbed him and pulled him back. "Don't touch it, it's a Sith Hologram."

Rex looked at Ahsoka. "Care to elaborate?"

"Supports contains dark secrets of the Sith," Ahsoka explained. "It can only be accessed by someone who uses the dark side of the Force. I can only imagine what kind of dark secrets inside of it."

"Oh, I think we have a pretty good idea," said a voice.

They immediately turned and standing there was none other than Rattus with a large smirk on his face.

"Rattus," Rex growled.

"So please that you remember me, Rexy," Rattus sneered. "Tell me how's your face doing?"

"How's your tail?" Rex counted back.

Rattus growled and then turned to the Sith Hologram. "Thanks for showing us the way inside."

"'Us'?" Erza noted.

"Did you really think I came here alone?" Rattus smirked. "I found an extremely powerful ally in this world and I think it's one that you know very well."

Then suddenly stepping out of the dark shadows was a very tall man wearing black armour. His face was completely hidden by a helmet, but they could hear heavy breathing which send shivers down their spines.

"Darth Vader," Kanan gasped immediately drew out his lightsaber.

"You know him?" Rex asked as he and the others throughout their lightsabers.

"He's a Sith Lord and is the Emperor's second-in-command," said Ahsoka.

Rattus noticed Rex's lightsaber. "So you're training to be a Jedi, are you?"

"What's it to you?" Rex asked.

"Well, I preferred the train under the winning side," said Rattus and he too drew out a lightsaber which glowed bright red. "And unlike your master, mine is actually worth training under."

"We'll see about that," said Rex and immediately charged at Rattus.

Immediately there lightsabers clash with one another and Rex then quickly grabbed his sword and try destroyed Rattus with it. Unfortunately, Rattus saw this and immediately outstretched his hand and saw the bolt of lightning from his fingertips. Rex didn't have time to react and was sent flying backwards smouldering slightly.

Ahsoka then rushed in towards Darth Vader and the two of them began to fight, Rex noticed their movements were almost exactly the same began to wonder whether they had some sort of connection. However his immediate thought was that of Rattus, who immediately jump towards him.

Thankfully, Kanan appeared out of nowhere just in time and blocked his attack. He pushed back on his lightsaber pressing his way down upon it and Rattus found it hard to break free from it.

"Give it up," said Kanan. "Your hatred will only get you killed."

Rex wasn't completely certain whether Kanan was talking to him or Rattus, but knew that he couldn't sit idly by and immediately went to help Kanan. Soon it was a two on one duel and Rattus was proving to be very capable as they lightsabers struck one another.

It was then that Rex noticed that Erza was nowhere in sight and that's when he saw that he was making his way towards the podium with the Sith Hologram.

"Erza no!" Rex yelled.

Too late, Ezra had grabbed the Hologram and immediately a massive flood of darkness erupted around them. That's when they saw hundreds and hundreds of Shadows emerging from the ground and advanced towards them. They completely ignored Vader and Rattus, but kept on pressing their advances towards the others.

"How come they're attacking us?" Kanan asked as he sliced through them one by one with his lightsaber.

"Because we don't exist in the darkness," Rex answered as he unleashed a Blizzara spell freezing the Shadows in place.

Vader was still battling against Ahsoka and eventually she managed to slice his helmet. He was stern for brief moment but then turned to face Ahsoka revealing a bright yellow eye beneath the helmet.

"So it is you," said Ahsoka shocked.

Vade rose to his feet. "Your master is dead."

Ahsoka closed her eyes and then looked at him directly. "Then I won't let you kill another!"

Immediately they began to clash.

Erza was still holding the Hologram and had a panicked look on his face as the entire temple shook. Lightning was also shooting out in all different directions from the Hologram.

"What's happening?" he yelled.

"That would be the darkness contained within that Hologram," said Rattus as he approached Erza. "That little thing you're holding contains the most well-kept secret of the Sith and we will find that very useful indeed."

Erza pointed his lightsaber directly at him. "If you wanted you're going to have to go through me."

Rattus laughed and then drew his lightsaber. "You make it seem as if that's going to be hard."

Then Kanan appeared in front of him and blocked the attack, he then began to parry with Rattus, but clearly he was growing impatient. Rattus jumped back and then unleashed a blast of dark magic so fast that Kanan barely had time to block each the attacks. Rattus then ceases opportunity and swung his lightsaber so fast that Kanan was unable to block and got struck in the eyes.

Kanan fell to the ground with a hand over his eyes which were smouldering.

"Kanan!" Erza cried.

"And now it's your turn," said Rattus as he approached Erza. "Just hand me the Hologram and I might let you live."

Erza pulled the Hologram back and raised his lightsaber.

Rattus did not surprised by the outcome. "So be it."

Rattus then charged at Erza and was about to strike and when a Keyblade appeared out of nowhere and knocked him off course. Rex looked up from his fight with the Heartless and saw Ven standing there at the entrance.

"Looks like I got here just in time," he said.

Vader then he used the Force to push Ahsoka back and then turned to face Ven.

"Ah, a Keyblade Master finally shows himself," he said. "My Masters told me tales of you and your Order, he also informed me of tales of your former master… Xehanort."

Ven just narrowed his eyes. "So the Emperor and Xehanort were working together after all."

"A long time ago," Vader admitted.

Ven raised his Keyblade. "And I assume you knew what happened to him."

Vader raised his lightsaber. "Yes, but my curiosity see the strength of a Keyblade Master has me intrigued."

Then suddenly the door began to lower itself from the passageway.

"I don't like the looks of this," said Rex.

"What's happening?" Erza asked as the Hologram began shooting rightly now violently.

"The temple's defences of activated," said Vader. "There are far too many those who walk in the light and as a result it's going to annihilate all of us."

Ven looked at Rex and Erza. "Get Kanan out of here, I'll hold off Vader."

Rex and Erza immediately rushed over to Kanan's side and helped him up. They then began to guide him towards the entrance as the door began to close ever so slightly. Vader did attempt to stop them, but Ven appeared out of nowhere and blocked his attack and then Ahsoka then jumped into assist and soon a two on one duel began to rage.

Rattus grimaced as he saw Rex and Erza leaving with Kanan. "We will meet again," he said as he opened a Corridor of Darkness and walk through it.

Ven and Ahsoka were doing everything they could defend of Vader, but he was proving to be quite the opponent. Vader slammed his lightsaber towards Ven, but he quickly used his Keyblade to block it and then unleashed a powerful Aeroga spell that sent him flying.

"Let's go!" said Ven looking at Ahsoka.

Immediately the two of them ran towards the entrance, but Vader recovered much more quickly than Ven suspected. He was soon dashing towards them with lightsaber in hand and swung it towards them, but Ahsoka came to a sudden stop and blocked the attack.

"Ahsoka! Hurry!" Erza cried.

Ven and Rex moved into assist her, but she used the Force to push them back and the door closed behind. The last they saw of her was her duelling against Vader with lightning shooting out the chamber.

"Ahsoka!" Erza yelled banging on the door.

"This place is going to blow, we need to leave now," said Ven.

* * *

 _Distant Galaxy: Ghost Cockpit_

They managed to get on board the Ghost and just let the planet surface in time to see the temple explode. Erza had a complete breakdown and Kanan comforted him as Rex and Ven just looked down solemnly as they flew to safety.

"Do you think they survive that?" Kanan asked looking at the two of them.

"I honestly don't know," said Ven. He then approached Erza, who was still holding the Sith Hologram. "We'll hold onto the Hologram."

Erza nodded and gave it to him. "You guys be leaving, right?"

Ven nodded regretfully. "We would assist you, but Rattus managed to escape and we need to move before the trail gets cold."

Kanan nodded with understand that. "I understand, thank you for everything."

Ven then looked at Rex. "You all right?"

"I just lost another person close to me," Rex sighed. "And still were nowhere close to finding Faye, it's been two years."

Ven placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "We cannot rush these things, believe me it took 10 years for me my friend to be reunited. With any luck it won't take you as long."

"Let's hope," said Rex as he pulled out his sword and created a rift.

Then both he and Ven entered inside it and completely vanished.


	5. The Makings of a New Hero

_Olympus Coliseum: Coliseum Gates_

It had been several months and still they had not been able to track down Rattus, though they managed to leave the Sith Hologram at Castle Oblivion. Their journey is now led them to Olympus Coliseum where they were standing right in front of the massive Coliseum.

"This is Olympus Coliseum," said Rex looking around.

"Haven't been here for quite some time," said Ven.

"You've been here before?" Rex asked as they made their way towards the entrance.

"I first came here 24 years ago," said Ven reminiscing. "I came back after the Keyblade War, a bit later than I envisioned. Terra even had a fight with Hercules."

Rex looked at him. "How won?"

Ven shrugged. "I'm afraid the match was cut short before they could finish, apparently their blows were shaking the entire world so the gods decided to intervene and stopped the fight."

Rex's eyes widened. "They were that strong?"

Then suddenly the doors opened and standing there was none other than Hercules, though he had a few greys in his hair. His eyes then fixed upon Ven and immediately he lit up.

"Ven? When did you get here?" he said making his way down the steps.

"Just now," Ven smiled. "How's it going, Herc."

Hercules merely shrugged. "Oh, just stopping a bunch of monsters from terrorising people nothing out of the ordinary." He then looked at Rex. "And who is this?"

"This is Rex Raccoon, he's been travelling with me for three years now in the hopes to find someone very special to him," said Ven.

Hercules shook his head. "Sounds familiar. Why don't you come in, I'm sure that Phil will be eager to see you."

* * *

 _Olympus Coliseum: Coliseum Lobby_

They soon made their way into the foyer and found a satyr going for a massive amount of paperwork. Assisting him was a young girl wearing female armour and around her belt buckle she was wearing the symbol Zeus. She had rust coloured hair and for a girl she was very muscular, but what caught his eye was her skyblue eyes. It in take long for him to realise that this must be Hercules' his daughter.

Young girl looked up and lit up. "Dad!"

She then quickly rushed over towards Hercules and literally lifted him off his feet. Hercules laughed as he looked down at his daughter. "Easy there, Heralus."

Heralus then lowered her father, but still held him pretty tightly.

"Like father like daughter," Phil laughed and then he saw Ven. "Ven, good to see you?"

"You're looking good, Phil," said Ven.

"Who's your friend?" Phil asked pointing his quill at Rex.

"This is Rex and I was wondering if you had some time in your busy schedule to give him a few pointers," said Ven.

Phil frowned as he looked through his timetable. "I'll have to fit at the same time as Heralus, if that's all right by her."

"The more the merrier," she said with a smile.

"Good, because we'll be starting in 10 minutes," he said.

Rex looked at Ven. "You sure about this?"

"Hey, Phil is the best trainer around and if you want to face against Rattus then you're going to need all the training you need."

Once Rex left Hercules approached Ven with a curious look. "That boy seems to have some problems."

Ven sighed. "He has been through a lot, he lost his father three years ago, not to mention his girlfriend and at the same time his best friend was mangled."

Hercules frowned. "I see what you brought them here. You don't just want Phil to teach him about combat, what it means to be a hero."

"If anyone can do it it's Phil, I mean he certainly did with you," said Ven gesturing to Hercules.

Hercules nodded. "That's why I want him to train my daughter, she wants to be a hero like our old man."

Ven smiled. "I'm just sorry that I didn't show up sooner like I promised."

Hercules shrugged. "Not your fault, but I must admit I was surprised to see that you haven't aged a day."

"At least my heart was in good hands," said Ven.

Hercules nodded in agreement. "To think Sora saved someone when he was born and again without even knowing it."

"You know he's got a daughter of his own and just like yours she wants to be just like her dad," said Ven.

Hercules laughed. "Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

* * *

 _Olympus Coliseum: Coliseum_

Phil started their training off by making them doing press ups, which was easy for Heralus, but Rex wasn't used to such hard training methods.

"But you're back into it!" Phil yelled. "Remember, there are two things that the hero needs. Strength, heart and will."

Rex was too exhausted to point out that it was only three things.

"Go easy on him, it is first day, Phil," said Heralus.

Phil turned to her. "I didn't go easy on you and your father."

"Yes, but we both have superstrength," she reminded.

Phil sighted. "Fine, Fine. I save I can't something a bit more manageable."

Phil and then began to have Rex practice on a few training dummies, ordering him to destroy as many as he could in a given time limit and collect orbs. Rex accomplished this with a lot of finesse acquiring a ton of orbs.

"Not bad, kid," said Phil folding his arms. "You certainly have a lot of potential."

"Thanks, but I'm not so certain," said Rex looking at his hand. "I've failed so many people that I can't even count.

"Then just pick yourself up and try harder," said Heralus. "Look the Games will be arriving soon, widened you when I enter team?"

"Can we do that?" Rex asked.

"Well, I was originally going to have Hera enter alone, but that was before you came along," said Phil folding his arms. "Though I warn you this year's competitors are probably the toughest we've had in years."

"That just makes it more exciting," said Heralus.

"But before either of you even think of taking part, you're gonna need to do some training," Phil warned. "No way I'm going to have you yahoos enter without some proper training."

Over the course of the next few days Phil put them through some intense training, he even had spa against Hercules. Though Rex assumed that Hercules was holding back as to give them a fighting chance, because extremely doubted that he and Heralus together would been able to defeat him otherwise.

Ven just stood there watching when Meg sat down next to him. Meg had also grown a few grey hairs, but she was still a pillar of beauty regardless.

"So, the kid and Hera are going to take part in the games?" she asked.

Ven nodded. "That would seem to be the case."

"Herc told me about the boy's backstory, I'm amazed he hasn't broken down yet," she said.

"He is strong willed, though he doesn't know it himself," said Ven.

"Well, if anyone can bring out the shine its Wonderboy."

* * *

 _Olympus Coliseum: Coliseum Lobby_

Rex had been training non-stop over the past few days and eventually the day of the Games arrived. He and Heralus were looking for (see who they were up against and it looked to be that they were facing against Heartless.

"How come it's always Heartless competing?" said Heralus scratching the back of the head.

"That would be Hades," said Phil as he approached them.

Rex frowned. "I thought he was locked up in his domain for the next thousand years?"

"Doesn't mean he can't cause trouble all the way up here," said Phil. "Believe me he's hired some nasty individuals to face against you guys."

"I take it that he still has a grudge against my dad," said Heralus folding her arms.

"This is Hades, he always carries a grudge," said Phil. "Don't worry, there's no way he can interview the Games this year. Though you should be careful the guy in the other bracket is quite fearsome, he took out his foes without batting an eyelash."

"Then I hope we meet in the finals," said Heralus.

"Our matches starting soon," said Rex. "We best make a way over to the Coliseum."

"Good luck," said Phil as they made their way over towards the Coliseum gate. "Just remember these two simple words, don't give up."

* * *

 _Olympus Coliseum: Coliseum_

Their first match was a group of Heartless which were a mixture of Centaurs and Centurions and there was certainly a fearsome group of opponents.

The Centaurs were moving extremely fast making it hard for them to hit, but Rex was just as fast and was able to catch them up and sliced them to pieces with his blade. Heralus certainly made short work of the Centurions as he kept on sending them flying with one punch.

Phil approached the mouth defeated their opponents. "Good job, but the semi-finals are going to be even harder."

"We can take care of it," said Heralus.

Rex looked at her. "Be careful overconfidence. My dad always said that you should never underestimate your opponent."

"That sound advice," Phil nodded. "Your opponent could do just about anything so watch out for any tricks they might have up their sleeves."

They nodded and soon entered the Semite finals, their opponents this time were a group of Armored Knights and a new type of Heartless. This one resembled a Minotaur it had buffy arms powerful looking legs, was well armoured and head that resembled that of the bull.

The Armored Knights immediately charged them holding their swords and swung them towards them. Rex immediately drew his blade and block the attacks and Heralus immediately went to confront the Minotaur. Rex avoided the blades of the Armored Knights and then performing a skilful cut with his sword.

He then turned his attention onto Heralus, who was literally having our hands full with the Minotaur. She was currently grasping the hands of the Minotaur as the two of them try to push one another backwards.

"This thing is strong," she said.

"Hold on," said Rex as he raced over towards her. He then immediately jumped into the air and placed his hand in front of him extending two fingers. " _Ninja Multiplication_!"

Rex then suddenly created two copies of himself and then he grabbed the two of them and send them flying down towards the Minotaur. The two copies drew their swords and sliced right through the horns of the Minotaur and immediately cried out in pain. In this moment of distraction, Heralus slammed a powerful fist right into it which sent it flying across the arena. Rex then came flying down and drew his blade and went straight past it.

The Minotaur immediately turned towards Rex, who placed his sword back onto his back and immediately there was a slashing noise. Immediately the Minotaur collapsed and a half exited out of it and floated up into the air.

"That was very well done," said Ven clapping his hands.

"I'll say," said Meg.

Phil looked at them beaming. "Nice going rookies, you're setting everyone on fire."

Hercules then approached them. "Your final opponent is not want to be taken lightly though."

"Don't worry dad, we'll be careful," Heralus promised.

Ven approach Hercules and frowned as Rex and Heralus walked away. "A bit prideful isn't she?"

Hercules sighed. "She's thinking the same way that I did. She thinks what makes a great hero was the size of their strength."

"You haven't told otherwise?" Ven asked.

Hercules shook his head. "That's something she has to learn for yourself. I was hoping that she would face against a very powerful opponent that would put things in new perspective for her. I did not anticipate that Rex would join her and make things easier."

Phil sighed. "Got a feeling that she is gonna find this next opponent quite tricky."

"Let's hope your right," said Ven.

Rex and Heralus took their position at the arena awaiting their opponent in the final match. Then Rex's eyes widened as he recognised their opponent, who happened to be none other than Frank Falcon.

"Fancy meeting you here," said Frank touching the tip of his Stetson.

Frank had certainly changed, his right arm was now entirely mechanical and he has a mechanical eye as well. Rex had no idea the damage that he sustained from Rattus had been so severe.

"Frank is that you?" Rex asked.

"The one and only," said Frank with a smile.

Heralus looked at Rex. "You know this guy?"

Rex nodded. "He's my best friend." He then looked at Frank. "You certainly changed."

"Oh, this," he said gesturing to mechanical arm. "Oh, it's nothing. In fact it has given me several advantages in the same goes for my eye."

Rex closed his eye. "I'm really sorry."

"It wasn't your fault," said Frank. "Now I hope you don't keep on beating yourself up, because I expect a decent match from you."

Heralus flexed her muscles. "You can certainly expect one from the."

Frank smiled. "Then let's see what you've got little lady."

Heralus made the first move and jumped several feet into the air and headed straight down towards Frank. However, it soon turned out that he had a jetpack on his back and he used it to get out of the way just in the nick of time.

"You're going to have to be faster than that," he said as he pulled out his pistol from his holsters.

He then fired one of his Stun Shots which paralysed Heralus and then he came flying back down towards. Rex then immediately jumped into the fray holding his sword firmly in hand and swung it straight towards him, but he easily blocked it with his mechanical arm.

"You're going to have to do better than that," he said and then fired a blast from his pistol. However, when the shot struck Rex immediately transformed into a log. "Your substitution technique, very impressive."

The real Rex was way above Frank and he was coming flying down slamming his sword downwards. However, Frank raises mechanical arm and a laser shot out of it and Rex had to pull back to avoid getting hit.

Heralus had recovered from the attack and jumped into the air and swung a fist directly at Frank, who must've predicted this and immediately used his jet pack to get out of her path.

"No matter how strong you are, it's useless if you can't hit me," said Frank.

He then unleashed his Ricochet Shot which bounced around the walls of the Coliseum and kept on striking Heralus. Rex then used a magnega spell and Frank found himself being pulled towards him and Rex once again swung his blade towards him. However, Frank countered this by unleashing one of his Flash Grenades which created a blinding light that blinded Rex making him unable to see the mechanical fists heading straight towards him.

"You know I don't just sit around and work on ships you know," said Frank with a smile. "You're going out do a lot better than that if you want to catch me offguard."

Ven and the others were watching from the stands as the fight continued and it was clear that Frank had the advantage.

"That kid is good," said Phil.

"Never thought I'd see Heralus having so much trouble," said Meg.

"Maybe this will bring a bit of humility to her," said Hercules folding his arms.

"And let us see if Rex can forgive himself," said Ven.

Rex and Heralus were now panting heavily as they were beginning to get exhausted from the continuous fighting.

"We can't seem to get a single attack in," said Heralus. "I've never had this much problem with an opponent."

"In fairness you been fighting mindless creatures," Rex pointed out.

"Was that supposed to mean?" Heralus asked.

"I'm just saying that you're facing against opponent that is able to think and plan ahead," said Rex.

"He's your friend, don't you know how to beat him?" Heralus asked.

"I know the Frank before his improvements," said Rex. "I haven't trained with him for over three years and by that time I'm sure that he's incorporated his mechanical arm into his fighting style."

"Are you saying that we can't beat?"

"I'm saying that we're going to have to think smart and not just charge in there without a plan."

"Okay, I'll follow your lead."

Rex then began to concentrate focusing on his centre and at the same time Frank combined is his pistols into one rifle and prepared to fire his Phoenix Shot. Seconds later he unleashed a powerful burst of flavour took the form of a bird and flew towards them.

Then suddenly from out of nowhere Rex began to glow as a strange aura began to surround him. Then suddenly he unleashed his creating a blinding light that dispelled Frank's attack and blinded him.

"Now!" Rex yelled.

Heralus then charged and before Frank had a chance to counter, she slammed one of her fist right into his stomach and sent him flying across the arena. He then struck the wall so hard that it left an impression and he fell onto the ground completely winded.

"Looks like we have our winners," said Phil.

Everyone in the stands then immediately clapped and cheered for both Rex and Heralus.

* * *

 _Olympus Coliseum: Coliseum Lobby_

After Frank recovered from Heralus' attack he joined Rex and the others inside the lobby celebrating their victory.

"Nice going," said Frank. "I have to admit I didn't see it coming and I mean that quite literally.

"It was Rex's plan, is no way I could have one without him," said Heralus she then looked down at her feet. "I guess it takes more than strength to be a hero."

Hercules nodded placed a hand on her shoulder. "There are some things that I'm not able to teach you, things that you have to learn for yourself if you want to be a hero. You are already taking your first step onto that road and I couldn't be more proud."

Heralus beamed at her father. "Thanks, Dad."

Frank shook hands with Rex. "Well, I better be going now."

"You could come with us?" Rex offered.

"Thanks, but I've got some evidence to run," said Frank. "I'm a Gummi Ship Pilot. Uncommonly were working for Scrooge Mcduck delivering cargo from world to world. I only entered the Games I heard that you were in the area."

"Well, see you soon," said Rex.

Ven looked at Rex. "Do you still blame yourself about what happened?"

Rex shook his head. "It was my fault and even if it was there was no way I could have changed it. All I can do now is make sure the same thing doesn't happen to someone else like it did with him."

"Then let's move forward."

Rex then pulled out his sword and opened a rift and then the two of them entered into the portal and vanished into thin air.


	6. True Loves Form

_Far Far Away: Dragon's Keep_

Rex and Ven soon found themselves in yet another new world, but it was very hard to describe there was not a lot they could see when they exited the rift. So far all they could find was what appeared to be a dormant volcano.

"Not a lot to look at," said Rex.

"Your sword brought us here for a reason," said Ven. "I suggest that we keep an eye out for anything unusual."

"Like that," said Rex pointing.

Soon walking towards them was a large green skinned man with long stick out ear and whose stank of sewage. Next to him was a donkey, who only enough was talking quite a lot.

"I'm telling you Shrek, you should have beaten up the guy instead of taking on this quest," said the donkey.

"There's more to ogres than beating people up," said the green man who was known as Shrek.

The donkey then noticed Rex and Ven standing in front of them. "Looks like we've got company."

Shrek looked at him and folded his arms. "Don't tell me you're here to rescue the Princess?"

"Princess?" they blinked.

"You know the one trapped in the tower on top of this volcano and is guarded by a fearsome dragon?" said Shrek pointing towards the volcano.

"We had no idea," said Rex.

"Do these guys seem a little strange to you?" The donkey asked.

"You're want to talk," Shrek grunted. He then looked at them. "Now if you don't mind we got a Princess to rescue."

Rex raised an eyebrow. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you don't seem to be the rescue from the Princess-type?"

"Look only doing this to get my swamp back," said Shrek dismissively as he began to make his way up the volcano. "You can come if you want, but just don't get in my way."

"You doing all this for swamp?" said Ven.

Shrek turned and looked at him. "Look I want is some peace and quiet and then this guy Lord Farquaad dumped a bunch of fairytale characters on my doorstep. Now I simply want them to be relocated."

Rex narrowed his eye. "So instead of having them dumped on your doorstep you won't happen dumped off to another doorstep."

"That's about the size of it," said Shrek before carrying on the volcano.

Donkey then approached them. "Hey, don't let him get you down, he's a softy at heart. He's just playing on this ogre façade, because it's the only thing he knows."

"Either way we can't allow Princess to be trapped inside a tower forever," said Ven.

Rex sighed and soon they were starting to make their way up the volcano chasing after Shrek and Rex began to think what they had gotten themselves into.

When they reached the top of the volcano they found that on a small piece of bedrock in the middle of it was a large ruined tower and the only way across it was to walk over a rickety old bridge.

Shrek looked at them. "So it's big enough, but look at the location," he laughed.

Ven and Rex shrugged at one another and soon joined him as the approached the bridge.

Donkey looked very uneasy. "Uh, guys, you sure this is a good idea?"

Shrek looked at him. "You can't tell me you are afraid of heights."

"No, I'm just a little uncomfortable about being on a rickety bridge over boiling lake of lava," he said gesturing down into the volcano.

"You have to admit, whose bright idea was it to create a tower in the middle of a volcano?" said Rex folding his arms.

"You got any better ideas on how to get onto the other side?" Shrek asked.

"Actually I do," said Rex as he drew his blade and he immediately created a rift. "We could just simply miss the bridge altogether."

He then entered the left and was closely followed by Ven. Shrek and donkey looked at one another and seeing how they did have much to lose the edge of the portal.

* * *

 _Far Far Away: Dragon's Keep Courtyard_

When the Exeter the portal they found themselves in the courtyard of some sorts and listening the place we're the skeletons of burnt Knights.

"That's one way across the volcano," said Shrek as he began filling with pieces of armour.

Ven looked at Rex slightly impressed. "So now you're able to open portals and transport anyone to another area."

"As long as I know it," said Rex. "I only assumed that this keep had a courtyard of some sorts, I mean they all have courtyards."

"So where do we find this Princess?" Donkey asked.

"She should be in the highest grooming the tallest tower," said Shrek.

"What makes you think she'll be there?"

"I read it in a book once," said Shrek. "Now just be careful about the dragon."

Ven looked up. "You didn't mention that the would-be a dragon in here?"

"Must this my mind," said Shrek.

"You guys handle the dragon I'll handle the tower," said Donkey as he walked off and he kept on muttering to himself as he did.

"He certainly likes to talk," said Ven.

Shrek groaned. "Tell me about it."

They wandered around the courtyard for a while until eventually they saw a very tall tower close by, it had to be the tallest within the keep and they could see a faint light in the window.

"Well, at least we know where the Princess is," said Ven.

Shrek nodded. "But where is the—"

"Dragon!" Donkey's voice cried.

They turned and saw donkey rushing towards them with a dragon nipping at his hooves. The dragon then unleashed a burst of flames from its mouth.

"Watch out!" Rex yelled and quickly created a barrier shielding them.

Shrek then immediately grabbed its tail and Ven summoned his Keyblade and charged at the dragon. Unfortunately it raised its tail swatted Ven away and he and Shrek found themselves flying into the air.

* * *

 _Far Far Away: Dragon's Keep Tower_

Shrek and Ven soon found themselves crashing through the roof of the tower and landed face first onto the floor. Sitting close by on a bed was a redhead princess with a ponytail and wearing a green dress.

She then witnessed as the two of them regained consciousness and immediately laid down on the bed. She quickly brushed the dust off address and grabbed a bouquet of flowers and pretended to be asleep.

Shrek was the first to notice the Princess on the bed and quickly approached her. She perked her lips expecting him to kiss her, but was a bit shocked when he began shaking her.

"Wake up," he said.

"What?" she snapped.

"Are you Princess Fiona?" he asked.

"I am," she said. "Awaiting a Knights so bold as to rescue me."

"Aw, that's nice. Now let's go," said Shrek.

Princess Fiona was a bit shocked and stared at him. "Hold, sir knight this is our first meeting. Should not be a wonderful romantic moment?"

"Sorry lady but there's no time," said Shrek grabbing her hand and pulled her away.

Ven rolled his eyes. "You certainly have a way with women."

"Indeed, you're supposed to sweep me off my feet out of yonder window and down onto the rope onto your valiant steed," she said.

Shrek looked at her. "You had a lot of time to plan this, haven't you?"

She nodded.

Ven opened the door with his Keyblade and they started to make their way down the stairs as quickly as they could.

"But we have to savour this moment!" said the Princess. "You could at least tell me your names!"

"Shrek," said Shrek.

"Ventus, but you can call me Ven," said Ven.

Then suddenly running round the corner was Rex, who was looking completely exhausted and a bit scorched. "Finally found you."

"And who is this?" Fiona asked.

"Rex," he said and then turned to Ven and Shrek. "Guys we got a problem, the dragon just took Donkey."

"Wait, took as in didn't kill?" said Ven.

"Apparently this dragon is female and he managed to woo her," Rex explained.

"I don't believe this," Shrek groaned.

Fiona stared at them. "Wait, you didn't slay the dragon?"

"It's on our too do list," said Shrek turning towards her and grabbed her. "Now come on."

"But this isn't right!" she yelled as they ran down the corridor. "You're meant to charge in, sword drawn, banner flying… that's what the other knight stayed."

Shrek then came to a stop at the scorch mark of the knight. "Yeah, right before they burst into flames."

"But that's not the point!" she snapped.

She then noticed that they were heading in a completely opposite direction to the exit.

"Now where you're going? The exit is over there," she said gesturing to the opposite corridor.

"We've got a friend to say," said Ven.

"What kind of Knights are you?" she asked indignantly.

"One-of-a-kind," said Shrek.

* * *

 _Far Far Away: Dragon's Keep Dragon's Lair_

They managed to locate the dragon and Donkey in a chamber that appeared to be the Treasury. The place was littered with gold and jewels and acted as the bed for the dragon and Donkey was busy talking to said dragon while wrapped in her tail.

"I don't wanna rush into a physical relationship," he said. "I'm not emotionally ready for commitment of this magnitude." The dragon then stroke his head with her claw. "Hey, that is unwanted physical contact!"

The dragon then lit the candles on the chandelier alight with her breath.

"He certainly has a way with words," said Ven.

"Yeah, and that's what got in this mess," said Rex.

"This is going to require perfect time," said Shrek as he grabbed hold of the chain of the chandelier.

Then before anyone could stop him he swung down towards the dragon and Donkey. Then when he stopped just above them he began to shake at the chain in order to lower himself towards them. Unfortunately, he did the too good of a job and soon found himself falling down towards them.

He landed on top of Donkey which caused him to sing through the dragon's tail just as the dragon was about to kiss him. Instead of kissing donkey she had actually kissed Shrek's rear end which made her quite curious.

Shrek then quickly released his grip on the chains causing the chandelier to fall right on top of her head and dangled across her neck. The dragon was about to snap her draws on Shrek when Ven tossed his keyblade hitting her across the head and that was followed by a Blizzaga spell from Rex.

While the dragon was distracted Shrek quickly led donkey up the stairs and joined Rex and Ven. They then quickly rejoined Fiona and ran as the Dragon began chasing after them breathing fire.

"Hi, Princess," said Donkey.

Fiona stared at him. "It talks?"

"Yeah, it's trying to shut him up which is the trick," said Shrek.

* * *

 _Far Far Away: Dragon's Keep Corridors_

They were soon running across the corridor with the dragon nipping at their heels along the corridors. They kept on since I can across the pillars causing the chain around her neck to extend until it formed a cross pattern.

"You do get two the entrance," said Shrek looking Fiona and Donkey.

Fiona and Donkey nodded and made their way to the entrance as quickly as they could. Shrek then grabbed discarded sword and held it in his hands.

"We'll take care of the dragon," he said.

Shrek then lodged the sword in the chains and soon he and the others ran to rejoin Fiona and Donkey. They ran as quickly as they could with the dragon now closed behind breathing fire in a rage. They managed to reach the bridge just as the dragon unleashed a burst of flames and Rex quickly spun around and casted a Blizzaga freezing the flames instantly.

The dragon then attempted to chase after them, but the sword that Shrek had lodged in her chain finally caught the slack. It snapped, but the handle was still strong enough to hold the chains in place preventing the dragon from getting any further than the entrance.

* * *

 _Far Far Away: Dragon's Keep_

Eventually they managed to make their way down from the volcano and Fiona in particular was very pleased of the outcome.

"You did it!" she cried. "You rescued me… your amazing… you're wonderful… you're" She start as Shrek and the others rolled down the volcano not looking majestic in the slightest, "a little unorthodox I'll admit."

Ven then picked himself up. "Believe me you see nothing."

Fiona then approached Shrek. "You may remove your helmet good Sir Knight."

Immediately everyone could see the problem that would present.

"I don't think that's a very good idea," said Rex.

"But I wish to see the face of my rescuer," said Fiona.

"Oh no you don't," said Shrek backing away slowly.

"But how would you kiss me?"

Shrek when stiff and looked at the others. "That was in the job description?"

"Maybe it's a perk?" said Donkey.

"No, it's destiny," said Fiona then turned back to Shrek. "You must know how it goes… a princess locked in a tower and by set by a dragon is rescued by a brave knight and then they shared through those first kiss."

The four them just stared at her blankly.

"With Shrek," Donkey stared. "You think… wait, you think that Shrek is your true love?"

Fiona looked at them awkwardly. "Well… yes."

They all looked at one another than burst out laughing.

Fiona now looked annoyed. "What is so funny?"

"Let's just say I'm not your type," said Shrek still laughing.

"Of course you are, you're my rescuer."

"Doesn't mean he is your true love," said Ven.

"Just take off the helmet!" Fiona roared.

"Okay, but you asked for it," said Shrek and began removing his helmet.

Fiona was very crestfallen when she discovered that her rescuer was none other than an ogre.

"You're… you're an ogre?" she said.

"What gave it away the green skin?" Shrek grumbled.

"This is all wrong," she said rubbing her forehead in frustration. "You're not supposed to be an ogre." She then turned towards Ven with a hopeful look on her face.

Ven immediately backed away. "Don't even think about it."

"Well you are the only option I have," she said looking even more frustrated. "I mean the other options I have is the ugly ogre, the six-foot walking raccoon and the talking donkey."

"Way to be picky," Donkey murmured.

"Look I was sent to rescue by Lord Farquaad," Shrek explained as he began removing the rest of his armour. "He's the one who wants to marry you."

"Then why didn't he come rescue me?" she asked.

"I'm guessing it's because he values his life more than his underlings," Rex grumbled.

Shrek rubbed his forehead. "Princess you're not making my job any easier."

"Well, I'm sorry, but your job is not my problem," she said crossing her arms. She then immediately sat down on the base of a dead tree. "You can tell Lord Farquaad that if he wants to rescue me… properly… I will be waiting for him right here."

Shrek then narrowed his eyes as he approached. "Hey, I'm no one's messenger boy! I'm a delivery boy!"

Fiona narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, yes he would," said Ven.

And he did, he picked up placed her over his shoulder and they set off into the distance with Fiona yelling at the top of her voice.

* * *

 _Far Far Away: Rock Cove_

It was nearly sunset and Fiona had finally calmed down slightly, they eventually stop so that Shrek could wash off the soot on his face. She passed the time by talking about love to Donkey, but Rex just rolled his eyes at the conversation.

"You make it sound as if love is predictable," he said gruffly.

"And what would you know about true love?" Fiona asked.

"More than you apparently," Rex grumbled.

"So can you tell me anything about my groom to be?" Fiona asked.

"Me and Rex have never met him," said Ven.

"Let me put it this way," said Shrek with a small smile on his face. "Men of Farquaad's stature are _short_ supply."

Shrek and Donkey laughed.

"But there are those who think _little_ of him," Donkey added.

Immediately they laughed.

Rex folded his arms. "You do know that my King is about yea hi," he said lowering his hand close to his hip.

Shrek and Donkey immediately stopped laughing.

Fiona frowned at Rex. "Wait, you're a knight?"

Rex shook his head. "No, but my father was the head of the honour guard. I left after…" He then stopped himself. "You know what never mind."

"Anyway, we should be at Duloc by tomorrow," said Shrek.

Fiona's eyes widened as she turned towards the sunset. "It will take that long? Shouldn't we start to make camp?"

"No," said Shrek. "That would take longer we can keep going."

"But what about the dangers of the forest?" Fiona asked fearfully.

Rex raised an eyebrow. "We are in the company of an ogre, a Keyblade Master and I'm a very capable warrior. I think we have very little to fear in the forest."

"He's right," Shrek agreed. "I'm most likely the scariest thing going to find in this forest."

Fiona then immediately went in front of them and narrowed her eyes at them angrily. "I need to find someplace now!" she roared.

The four of them looked at one another slightly scared at the Princess.

It took some doing but they were able to find a cave.

"Perfect," said Fiona, who apparently was worried that the sun was setting. "It just needs some finishing touches."

"What touches?" Shrek asked.

Fiona then peeled some bark off a tree. "A door."

She then placed the bark in front of the cave entrance and didn't reappear all night.

Rex and the others spent the night at a campfire looking at the stars.

"You know I missed looking at the stars," Ven smiled as he leaned back. "I did this constantly with Terra and Aqua."

"I like to tell stories from them," said Shrek.

Donkey looked at Shrek curiously. "You know you're not as scary as you make out to be."

Shrek shrugged. "Not a lot of people would like to get to know an ogre. The moment they see me they run to the hills and don't bother to try and get to know me."

Rex looked him. "You been alone for quite some time haven't you?"

"Yep, and that's not going to change anytime soon," he said as he leaned back. "Once I get my swamp back going to build a giant wall to prevent anyone from entering it again. I'm just better off alone."

Unbeknownst to them Fiona had been listening to their entire conversation, but refuse to show herself to them.

Rex looked at Shrek. "I used to think the same way," he said as he traced his hand over his bad eye. "However been alone only creates more heartache and there are people looking to strengthen their friends."

Ven nodded. "I wouldn't be here one for my friends."

They then spend the rest of the night telling stories before they went to sleep.

* * *

 _Far Far Away: Dark Forest_

The next morning Fiona's attitude had completely changed, she was now friendly towards them as they began tracking their way through the forest.

Fiona then looked at Rex with curiosity. "You know you're probably the coldest person I've met."

Rex looked at her. "Thanks for the compliment."

"What I mean is how do you become like this?" Fiona asked. "I mean there's only two things I can turn a man's heart to stone, love and hate. Which one are you?"

"Both," Rex sighed. "I lost people that I cared about from someone I thought to be a brother. For a long time revenge had been on my mind, but Master Ventus showed me that there was another path. My path led me to many different masters and they taught me many different things and I decided that I'm going to make them proud."

"How disgustingly noble of you," said a voice.

They immediately came to a stop and saw standing on a tree branch and leaned against a tree was Wolf, who was smirking down at them.

"Wolf?" Rex gasped.

"Long time no see you Rexy-boy," he smiled. "Tell me how is that eye of yours?"

Rex narrowed his eye. "Tell me what you've done to her."

A small smile appeared on Wolf's face. "I'm afraid that a need-to-know basis and you don't need to know. That is unless you wish to fight me."

Rex clenched his fist, but then immediately took a deep breath and relax. "I'm not going to fight you."

Wolf was surprised by this statement. "You're what?"

"I'm not going to fight you, I made an oath," said Rex calmly.

"What oath?"

"I know that I will only fight for three reasons and so far you not give me a single reason to fight you," said Wolf.

Donkey looked at Ven. "Am I missing something?"

"Wolf was one of the individuals that causing great pain," Ven explained. "He kidnapped the girl that he loved."

Fiona's eyes widened. "Then why doesn't he fight for her handle something?"

"Because they want nothing more than for him to follow a dark road," Ven explained.

"Well, if you're not going to fight me then that makes my job a whole lot easier," he said and snapped his fingers.

Then immediately Soldiers and Armored Knights appeared out of thin air and then began to advance towards them. However, Rex immediately drew his blade and sliced through two of the Armored Knights.

Wolf stared at him. "I thought you said you wouldn't fight."

"I said that I would only fight for three reasons," said Rex holding out his blade. "Self-defence, to protect the innocent and to protect the ones I care for. Now you've given me a reason to fight."

Wolf snarled at him and then drew his sword. "This is the last time you make a fool out of me!"

Rex immediately blocked his blade. "You don't need me for that, you do an excellent job by yourself."

Ven and Shrek engage the Heartless while Rex fended off Wolf. Shrek's strength was certainly coming in handy as he was tossing them aside with just a single blow. However that's when they noticed that a group of Armored Knights were charging towards Fiona.

"Watch out?" Shrek yelled.

However they had very little to be concerned about, because she dealt a few powerful quick jabs into one of the Armored Knights and it collapsed. Two more then charged raising their swords, but Fiona immediately jumped into the air and kicked them in the head taking them out instantly.

Wolf pulled back from his engagement from Rex and could see that he was outmatched.

"We'll see each other again," he glared and opened the Corridor of Darkness and entered inside of it.

Rex lowered his blade. "You can count on it."

Ven and the others meanwhile were staring openmouthed at the owner as she walked past them as she regained her composure.

"Shall we?" she asked.

"Hold the phone," said Shrek following after her. "Where did that come from?"

"What?" she frowned.

"That…" he said gesturing to the places we she took down the Heartless. "That was amazing. Where did you learn that?"

"Well, one must learn these things in case one is attacked," she answered nervously.

"I have to say I'm impressed," said Ven. "I know very few princesses who know how to fight."

"We should get moving," said Rex as he approached them. "As long as there aren't any other distractions we should get there Duloc by sunset."

Fiona panicked slightly. "Any chance we can get there sooner?"

"We would already be there if we hadn't stopped last night," Shrek pointed out.

"Let's not start that again," Ven sighed. "And instead lets focus our efforts on making as much time as possible."

"True that," said Donkey.

They then spent the rest of the day making their way to Duloc without any more incidents. On the way then discovered that Fiona wasn't as the elegant princesses they imagined. For starters she blurted in appropriate times and for some reason new Shrek eating habits giving him a stick covered in cobwebs with spiders in them and even let her fingers afterwards.

* * *

 _Far Far Away: Old Mill_

Eventually they reached the old windmill and overlooking it was a grand-looking castle that was perfectly aligned and was certainly bigger than the rest of the village.

"There it is Princess," said Shrek. "Your future awaits you."

"That's Duloc?" Fiona frowned.

"Yeah, Shrek believes that Farquaad is compensating for something," said Donkey.

"It's not exactly subtle," Rex nodded.

"That's got to be the ugliest castle I've ever seen," Ven nodded.

"We best get going," said Shrek.

"Hold on I think I sprained my ankle," said Fiona limping slightly. "I don't think I can make it to Duloc tonight."

"But was so close?" Rex frowned.

"I'm sorry I just need to rest until morning," said Fiona apologetically.

Shrek sighed. "Fine I'll find some dinner."

"I'll go and get firewood," said Ven.

Later that evening they made camp near the windmill and Shrek began cooking fried rats. Ven and Rex were bit wary of the food, but for some reason Fiona found it delicious.

"I see you enjoy roasted weed rat," said Shrek as he leaned back on the log.

"That makes one of us," said Ven looking as if he was going to be sick.

Fiona then looked towards Duloc. "I think I'll be dining a little differently tomorrow."

"Maybe you can come visit me in the swamp sometime," Shrek offered.

Fiona looked at him. "I'd like that."

She then got to her feet and start to make a way to the windmill. "It's getting late."

They all frowned.

"The sun isn't even set yet," said Ven gesturing to the sunset.

Fiona then yawned. "I know but it's been a hard day and I would like to turn in early."

They then watched as she entered the windmill and then Donkey looked at Shrek.

"Now I see what's really going on here," he said.

"Oh, what are you talking about?" said Shrek as he tended to the fire.

"That you're getting a bit too close to the Princess," Donkey pointed out.

"He's got a point," said Ven. "The two of you have gotten pretty close since we left the Keep."

"Yeah, you even act similarly," Rex nodded.

"You guys are crazy," said Shrek turning on them. "Besides even if I did… well you know… and I'm not saying that I do… because I don't. She's a princess and I'm—"

"An ogre?" Donkey finished.

"Yeah," said Shrek.

"I've heard of weirder matchups," said Ven. "A mermaid following love with a human, a girl fall in love with a hideous beast…"

Shrek then walked off.

Rex sighed. "He's in denial."

Donkey then looked at the windmill. "Maybe we'd have better luck with the Princess."

It was night when they entered windmill and they couldn't find any trace of Fiona.

"Princess? Princess Fiona?" Donkey called.

"She couldn't have just vanished," said Ven.

"I definitely sense a presence," said Rex as they went in to investigate.

As they wandered through the windmill they heard creaking sounds of old floorboards. The fluttering sound of bats wings. Then suddenly there was a massive crash as they saw someone pulling through the floorboards and into the flour.

Then they found something crawling out of the flour, something monstrous and big. Donkey immediately yelled and Rex and Ven throughout their weapons.

"Wait it's me," said Fiona's voice.

Then emerging from the flour was an ogre wearing Fiona's dress. It only took them a few seconds to realise that this was indeed Fiona.

"Princess Fiona?" said Ven as his Keyblade vanished. "What happened to you?"

"Yeah, you're…" said donkey trying to find the right words, "different."

"I'm ugly," said Fiona bluntly.

"Not the word we would use," said Rex. "How did this happen to you?"

Fiona sighed as she looked at reflection in a barrel of water. "I've been cursed since the day I was born. I only transform when the sun goes down. ' _By night one way by day another. This shall be the norm, until you find through those first kiss and take true loves form._ '"

"Now I understand why you kept on making a stop at each and every sunset," said Rex. "He didn't want us to find out about this… condition of yours."

"That's why I have to marry Lord Farquaad tomorrow before the sun sets and he sees me," Fiona explained.

"You know even if you do marry him this no guarantee that the spell will be broken," Rex pointed out. "From what it sounds as if you need to fall in love with him and vice versa, but you're only marrying him out of necessity."

Fiona looked at him as she sat down. "Are you saying there's no hope for me?"

"He's not saying that," said Ven as he sat down next to her. "He's mainly saying that your true love may not be you think it is."

Donkey nodded. "Yeah, I mean you're kind of like an ogre and Shrek… we'll you got a lot in common."

Fiona frowned. "Shrek?"

Unbeknownst to them Shrek had chosen that moment to approach the door the windmill with a sunflower in his hand and he missed quite a lot of conversation.

"I mean really, who could love these so hideous and ugly?" Fiona asked. "Princess and ugly don't go together, that's why I can't stay here with Shrek. My only chance to live happily ever after is to marry my true love. That's just how it has to be."

Shrek, assuming that they were talking about him, slamming the full sunflower onto the ground and walked off in a huff.

"You have to at least tell Shrek the truth," said Donkey.

"No, no one must ever know," Fiona pleaded.

"Fine, we won't tell anyone," Rex sighed. "But I still believe that you should tell Shrek yourself."

With that they left the mill and Fiona watched them and that's when she noticed the sunflower on her porch. She then took it back inside and close the door and Rex and the others soon fell asleep.

* * *

Fiona didn't sleep at all that night as she was more preoccupied of picking the petals of the sunflower in the hopes to make an important decision.

"I tell him, I tell him not," she said removing petal after petal until there was only one left. "I tell him." Chief relation then made her way towards the door and opened it. "Shrek! Shrek, but something I want to—"

She stopped when she found that Shrek was nowhere to be seen. She then saw as the sun began to rise up the hilltops and she immediately transformed to her normal self. A second later Shrek are merged from behind the hill looking a bit grumpy.

"Are you all right?" Fiona frowned.

"Perfect," he said coldly. "Never been better."

"Well I've got something to tell you," she said.

"You don't have to tell me anything, Princess!" Shrek snapped. "I heard enough last night!"

"You heard what I said?" Fiona frowned.

"Every word."

Fiona looked at him confused. "I thought you'd understand?"

Shrek narrowed his eyes. "Oh, I understand. Like you said, ' _who could love a hideous ugly beast?_ '"

Fiona looked crestfallen. "But I thought it wouldn't matter to you?"

"Yeah, well, it does!"

They then heard the sound of horses which awoke Rex and the others.

"What was that?" said Rex.

"That would be Fiona's husband to be," said Shrek.

They turned and saw several nights approaching them and on a horse was a man with a very big chin and with a snooty outlook.

The man then approached Fiona. "Princess Fiona."

"As promised," said Shrek. "Now hand it over."

"Very well ogre," said the man snobbishly. And Knight then presented him with a scroll. "The deed to your swamp, clear out as agreed. Take it and go before I change my mind."

"Did we miss something?" Ven asked.

The man then turned his attention on Fiona. "Forgive me Princess for startling you. I am Lord Farquaad."

Fiona stared at him. "Lord Farquaad? Forgive me I was expecting someone…"

She then stopped as Farquaad removed his hands from a pair of oversized gauntlets and two guards lifted him off his horse leaving behind the lower torso of the legs. In truth he barely touched Donkey's head.

Farquaad then went down on one knee making him even shorter. "Dear Princess Fiona I asked your hand in marriage," he said grasping her hand and nearly causing her to topple over. "You would be the perfect bride for the perfect room."

"Shrek was right… he is compensating for something," said Rex leaning towards the others.

Fiona looked at Shrek, who turned his head away and then looked at Farquaad. "Lord Farquaad, I accept."

"Excellent!" said Farquaad getting back onto his feet immediately. "I'll start the plans for tomorrow we wed!"

"No!" Fiona panicked. "I mean… why wait? Let's get married today, before sunset."

Farquaad smiled. "Oh, anxious are way? You're right, the sooner the better."

They then watched as the guards lifted Farquaad back onto his horse and he and his entourage along with Fiona were making their way to the castle. Shrek then just sulked off into the woods leaving everyone behind will bewildered.

"Shrek what are you doing?" Donkey yelled chasing after him. "You're letting her get away!"

"So what?" he said angrily.

"I think you understand what's going on," said Ven.

Shrek turned on them. "Please, I heard you talking last night. Now if you don't mind them heading back to my swamp where I can live in peace and quiet!"

They then watched as he walked off.

* * *

 _Far Far Away: Shrek's Swamp_

Shrek was in his house in a foul mood and was actually feeling quite lonely of his travels with the others. Then suddenly he heard someone at the door much to his surprise and when he answered that he found Rex, Ven and Donkey standing.

"What are you three want?" he said.

"Where here to stop you from making the biggest mistake in your life," said Rex.

"My biggest mistake was befriending you three!" Shrek roared. "All of you stab me in the back!"

"What the heck are you talking about?" said Ven.

"Yeah, you're so wrapped up in your feelings are you forget that other people have feelings," Donkey nodded. "You look away you treated Fiona as you like you, maybe she loved you."

"Love me?" Shrek laughed in a hallowed voice. "She said I was ugly! A hideous creature, I heard the four of you talking!"

"Apparently you only eavesdropped in half of our conversation," said Rex in disbelief.

"Yeah, she wasn't talking about you," said Donkey. "She was talking about…" He then came to a stop, "somebody else."

Shrek stared at the four them in disbelief. "She wasn't talking about me? Then who was he talking about?"

"We made a promise that we wouldn't tell anyone," said Ven.

"I have a feeling that she was about to tell you when you gave her the cold shoulder," said Rex.

Shrek groaned. "I'm such an idiot."

"Glad you finally figuring that out," said Donkey. "Now what do you say we go after her so you can apologise."

Shrek's eyes widened. "The wedding! We'll never make it in time."

Donkey smiled. "Never fear where there's a will there's a way and I have a way."

He then whistled and then flying overhead was none other than the dragon from the Dragon's keep, who still had the chandelier around her neck.

"We're certainly going to be making an entrance," said Ven.

* * *

 _Far Far Away: Duloc_

They managed to reach Duloc just as the sun was about to set and the moment they landed they immediately jumped off Dragon. Immediately Heartless appeared mostly Armored Knights, but they were easily taking Kelvin they made their way over towards the church.

Shrek then literally stormed in right in the middle of the processions much to the surprise and fear of everyone. He then immediately rushed over towards Fiona as quickly as he could and many people panicked.

"What are you doing here?" Fiona glared.

"Really it's rude enough being alive when no one wants you, but showing up uninvited to a wedding," said Farquaad looking outraged.

"Will you shut up," said Rex folding his arms. "He's got something very important to say."

Shrek nodded appreciably and then turned to Fiona. "Fiona, I need to talk to you."

Fiona looked at him coldly and folded her arms. "Now you want to talk? Well it's a little late for that so if you excuse me…"

"Fiona he's trying to apologise," said Ven. "I'm afraid there's been a big misunderstanding."

"Besides we all know that he is not your true love," Rex added. "He's only marrying you to be king."

"Outrageous!" Farquaad yelled indignantly.

Shrek looked at Fiona. "Well… what Rex says is true I—" Shrek then found himself tongue-tied and Fiona's face eased off.

A large smile appeared on Farquaad's face. "Oh, this is precious," he said laughing. "The yoga has fallen in love with the Princess."

The people in the audience then laughed although they were forced to laugh judging by the armed guards holding their sharp and large weapons firmly in hand.

Fiona looked at Shrek. "Shrek… is this true?"

"Who cares?" Farquaad snapped. "It's preposterous! Fiona, my love, we're only a kiss away from our happily ever after. Now kiss me."

Fiona then turned towards the window and saw the sun was about to set. "'By night one way by day another'," she said. She then backed away and looked directly at Shrek. "I wanted the show you before…"

She then closed her eyes and the sun disappeared behind the hills. She then began to glow in a bright light and moments later she stood there in her over form much to the bewilderment of everyone.

Shrek was just stunned. "Well… uh, that explains a lot."

Farquaad immediately looked at her horrified. "It's disgusting! Guards, I order you to get them out of my sight!"

Immediately the guards began to rush towards them, but Ven and Rex drew their weapons and blocked their path.

"You won't be doing anything," said Rex holding his blade firmly in hand.

"If you want to get to them you have to go through us," said Ven.

Farquaad was completely outraged and immediately grabbed a crown. "Kiss or not this marriage is binding and makes me! Now sees them and lock them forever!"

Darkness then began to consume Farquaad without him noticing and Armored Heartless began to appear. However powerful Aeroaga spell from Ven blew them away and suddenly Dragon came crashing through the window with Donkey riding on top of her head.

Farquaad barely had time to scream when Dragon immediately swallowed him in one big gulp.

"All right nobody move, I've got a dragon I'm not afraid to use her," said Donkey.

Apparently no one was actually mourning over Farquaad as they began to cheer.

Donkey then looked at Shrek. "Go get her, Shrek."

Shrek then approached Fiona. "Uh… Fiona."

Fiona turned and looked at him. "Yes, Shrek?"

"I…" He found a frog in his throat, but eventually managed to swallow it, "I love you."

Fiona looked at him. "Really?"

Shrek nodded. "Really? Really?"

Fiona smiled. "I love you too."

They then kissed and everyone in the crowd went 'aww!' Fiona then backed away from the kiss and found that she hadn't changed.

"I don't understand, I'm supposed to be beautiful?" Fiona asked.

Rex approached him. "The curse stated that you would take true love's form and you have."

Shrek nodded. "And you're beautiful to me."

Fiona smiled and they kissed once again.

Donkey then began to cry. "I love happy endings."

Ven smiled at them. "There's certainly made for each other, but as much as I would like to stay's time for us to go."

Fiona looked at them. "Do you have to?"

"We've got many more places to see and very little time to do it," said Rex.

"Well, you better get going," said Shrek.

Fiona looked at Rex. "And I hope that you find your true love someday."

"So do I," Rex nodded.


	7. Lightning Theif

_Camp Half-Blood: Los Angeles_

Rex and Ven exited the portal that he had created and found themselves on a beach overlooking a large city. Rex could tell in an instant that this world was different from the ones they had previously travelled.

"Where are we?" Rex asked.

"In a world called Camp Half-Blood," said Ven. "It has similarities to Olympus Coliseum, a group of gods controlling this world and filled with very godlike Hercules. However, unlike Olympus Coliseum the gods here are not as benevolent and argue with each other constantly which results in wars."

"Sounds like a dangerous world," Rex acknowledged.

Ven nodded. "That is why it one of the few words which we keep constant observation, any little hiccup and a walk could start."

Rex looked at him. "We're here for a reason?"

Ven nodded. "About six months ago during the Winter Solstice, the King of the Gods, Zeus, has his Master Bolt stolen."

"Master Bolt?" Rex frowned.

"It's a symbol of power capable of producing large voltage of electricity," Ven explained. "It's an extremely powerful weapon and in the wrong hands can cause devastation. Anyway he blames his brother Poseidon for stealing it and believes that his son is an accomplice. Poseidon believes that Hades was the one who took it as a way to start a war to gain power."

Rex looked deeply troubled. "I'm surprised they haven't broken into a three-way war just yet?"

"I'm afraid that is breaking point when Poseidon made a very large gamble and claimed his son," Ven explained. "Aqua is currently on Mount Olympus trying to make them see reason, but her diplomacy is failing to the point that Zeus is demanding the return of his Master Bolt by the summer solstice or else there would be war."

Rex's eye widened. "But that's tomorrow?"

Ven nodded. "Which is why we need to act, normally we don't interfere with affairs of other worlds. However we believe that this is a small cog in a larger plan that could spread darkness to countless worlds and we need to stop this war by any means. Thankfully a quest is already on the way being led by Poseidon son, Percy Jackson."

"We're supposed to help them?" Rex asked.

Ven nodded. "Then we have available time to accomplish our mission." His eyes then turned down to the beach and he smiled. "Thankfully we don't have far to look for them."

Rex turned and saw a bunch of kids at the beach, all them looked about 12 years old and the scene bit worse for wear. The clothes were torn they, look like they were going to fall off their feet at any moment and they looked hungry.

Amongst them was a jet head boy with sea green eyes, who appear to be the leader among them. There was a blonde girl with stormy grey eyes and had a calculative looking face as if there thousand thoughts were rushing into her head. The final one was a bit lanky looking and his legs were in awkward shape and he was wearing a hat underneath his curly brown hair.

"They don't look that impressive," Rex noted.

"Don't let their appearances fool you," said Ven.

Then suddenly appearing around the three kids were a group of heartless that resembled Roman centurions. The black haired boy then immediately pulled out a pen which transformed into a sword, the girl drew out a knife and they prepare to fight against the Heartless.

"Let's move," said Ven as they immediately rushed towards the aid.

Rex immediately drew his sword and held it firmly in his hand like a samurai and then as quick as a flash she went straight past the Heartless with his sword held out.

" _Sheathed Sword! Silence Slash_!" he yelled as he Centurions turned to face him raising their weapons.

Suddenly there was a sound of a sword slash against the centurions immediately vanished into thin air. Ven drew out his Keyblade and then tossed it towards the Heartless taking them down quickly and efficiently.

Three kids turned and faced them and were amazed and Ven approached them.

"I take it that you're Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood?" Ven asked looking at the black haired boy, the girl and the lanky looking boy.

The boy with the black hair then looked at them. "How do you know our names? And who exactly are you guys?"

The girl looked at Ven's Keyblade. "That's a Keyblade, but that would mean that…"

Ven smiled. "Ah, so you have seen one before Annabeth?"

"Once when I was with Luke and Thalia."

"Well, I'm Master Ventus of the Keyblade Order, but you can just call me Ven," Ven smiled at them. He then turned to Rex. "And this is Rex Raccoon, he's been accompanying me for quite some time."

Rex bowed respectfully. "It's a pleasure."

"What's a Keyblade?" Percy asked.

"A very powerful weapon," said Grover. "I've never seen it myself but I've heard rumours that those who wield it have the powers to face against the gods themselves."

"Seriously?" Percy stared.

"You did just see them take out those monsters easily," Annabeth pointed out and then turned to Ven. "But I have no idea why he would be here Master Ventus?"

"I think you already know," Ven smiled.

"The Master Bolt," said Percy.

Ven nodded. "The Keyblade Order is deeply concerned about this feud that Poseidon and Zeus are having. We believe that it might endanger the World Order."

"World Order?" Percy frowned.

"Keyblade wielders are from another world," Annabeth explained. "From what I understand their primary goal is to stabilise a whole bunch of different worlds. Though they're not supposed to meddle in the interference of other worlds and not to let about there are other worlds."

"The law which can't be broken can be bent," said Ven. "Besides, this war could breed millions of Heartless and they in turn can terrorise many worlds. We would prefer to stop them before it happens."

"Yeah, but you do that we need to get the Master Bolt," said Percy.

"Do you have any idea where it is?" Rex asked.

"We believe that Hades has it," said Grover. "Only getting to him is not going to be easy. The start is the only way to get in there is the die and we preferred that not to happen."

"Fortunately there have been many people will entered the underworld without having to be dead," said Annabeth. "The main problem is trying to get out and we don't have any means to do that."

"I can handle that," said Rex. "I can even transport you in front of his palace if you so want me to."

Percy stared at him. "You can teleport?"

"No, but my sword is able to open portals," said Rex gesturing to his sheathed sword. "Though I have to be careful or we might be transported in a dangerous location."

"Somehow I think that the underworld is dangerous enough," said Annabeth.

"Then let's do it," said Rex and raised his sword.

He then immediately cutting across the air creating a portal and one by one they entered into it.

* * *

 _Camp Half-Blood: Hades' Palace_

They soon exited the rift and found them standing in front of the entrance of a palace made of glittering black obsidian, with a black marble portico, and the entry hall had a polished bronze floor.

"Hades' Palace," said Grover quibbling slightly.

"Very welcoming," Ven noted.

"Well, let's see if the Master is at home," said Percy trying to put on a brave face.

However before they could take a single step forward towards the Palace wings suddenly appeared on Grover's shoes and he was immediately lifted up into the air.

"Help!" he cried.

Percy and Annabeth immediately grabbed his hands and tried to pull them back, but they soon found themselves being dragged along with them. He was heading towards a deep dark pit that had the greatest concentration of darkness that Ven had ever experienced.

Thankfully one of the shoes slid off his foot and that's when Rex discovered that he had goats hooves which explained why his legs when awkward shape. With one good tug Percy and Annabeth managed to remove his hooves from the other shoe and soon both shoes were flying down into the pit.

"Thank you," Grover breathed.

"What just happened?" Rex frowned.

"No clue," said Annabeth panting slightly. "Luke's shoes just went crazy and nearly dragged him into that pit."

Ven looked at the pit and grimaced. "Good thing the shoes came off when they did, because I send grade evil within that pit."

"Tartarus," Annabeth breathed.

"Isn't that the place where the most evil of people are trapped?" Percy asked.

Annabeth nodded and Grover whimpered.

"Then how about we stay away from the nasty pit of evil?" Rex suggested and they all nodded and backed away from it.

Percy then turned and looked at Hades' Palace. "Now let's go and meet my uncle."

* * *

 _Camp Half-Blood: Hades' Palace Throne Room_

They soon entered into a throne room and found sitting on a throne of human bones was a man they assumed to be Hades. He was about 10 foot tall and wearing a black silk robe and his skin was albion white and his shoulder length hair was jet black.

A powerful aura was emanating from Hades and it was terrifying. His eyes pierced them as if they were looking through their souls.

"You almost certainly brave to come here Son of Poseidon," he said in an oily voice. "After what you have done to me, very brave indeed. Or perhaps you are simply very foolish."

Rex frowned at that comment and wondered what he could have meant by that. He turned to Ven and it would as if he was thinking the same thing, the others had noticed that comment.

Percy then stepped forward. "Lord and Uncle, I come with two requests."

Hades raised an eyebrow. "Only two requests?" he said. "Arrogant child. As if you have not only taken enough. Speaking then. It amuses me not to strike you dead yet.

Rex was immediately getting a bad feeling and knew that this conversation was about to go sideways. He was still unsure what Hades was referring to.

"Lord Hades," Percy began. "I ask you not to start a war with the gods and returns uses Master Bolt to me so that I can return it to Mount Olympus."

Hades' eyes grew dangerously bright. "You dare keep up this pretence, after what you have done?"

Percy then looked back at his friends, who apparently was confused as he was.

Ven took the opportunity to set forward. "My Lord Hades, I am Master Ventus of the Keyblade order," he said respectfully.

Hades turned his gaze upon him. "Yes I know who you are and I must admit I'm surprised that you would ally yourself with a thief."

Ven kept his composure. "My Lord I must ask for clarification as to why you seem to be accusing Percy of something that he seems to be unaware of."

"He knows exactly what he has done to me!" Hades roared as the entire throne room shock violently.

Then suddenly hundreds of skeleton warriors marched out of great doors and surrounded them.

"Do you truly believe that I want war?" Hades bellowed furiously.

Percy looked at him confused. "But you're the Lord of the Dead. You stand much to gain with the war with the other gods."

"A typical thing for my brothers to say. Do you truly think I need any more subjects? My kingdom is already overflowing with the dead."

Rex made his way over to Ven. "This is not going as we pictured."

Ven nodded. "Clearly there's more going on than we originally believed." He then turned his attention to Hades. "Then I take it that you did not steal the Master Bolt?"

"Of course not!" Hades roared furiously as he rose to his feet. "Poseidon may have Zeus fooled, but I am not as stupid."

"Then what exactly are you accusing Percy of?" Rex asked.

"For stealing my property!" Hades yelled furiously. "During the winter solstice, while I was busy with confirmation with my brothers on the Mount Olympus my Helmet of Darkness was stolen as well as the Master Bolt."

"This is not going as planned," said Annabeth.

"In my experience nothing ever goes as planned," said Rex as he looked back at Hades. "My Lord, Percy had no idea of his identity until a few weeks ago. I'm afraid there's been a big misunderstanding."

"There has been no misunderstanding!" Hades glared. "After all he has bought the Bolt with in in his backpack?"

"What?" everyone gasped.

Percy immediately opened up his backpack and was shocked to discover that inside of it was 60 centimetre long metal cylinder, spiked on both ends, humming with energy.

"I trust is a good reason why you have the Master Bolt with you?" Ven asked.

"I don't know," said Percy completely speechless. "This is even my backpack."

"You shall return my Helmet of Darkness to me now and hand over the Master bolt to me, it will make an excellent bargaining chip," said Hades.

Grover whimpered as the skeletons through even closer aiming their weapons directly at them. "Guys, I think you are in trouble."

"What gave that away?" Annabeth asked.

Hades looked directly at Percy. "I know the _real_ reason why you are here, boy and why you brought the bolt here. You came to bargain for _her_."

Hades then unleashed a bold golden fire from his palm and exploded directly in front of them. Then suddenly standing in front of them in golden flames was a woman with green eyes and long brown hair with a few greys streaked in the mix.

"Mum?" Percy gasped.

"And things have just gotten more complicated," said Rex.

Hades smiled. "I knew you would come to bargain with me eventually. Return my helmet and perhaps I will let her go. She is not dead, but that can easily change if I'm displeased."

Ven turned to Rex. "Can you get us out of here?"

Rex nodded. "Yes, but we'll only have seconds before Hades stop us. Of course that means…"

"We won't have time to save my Mum," Percy finished.

Rex gave him an apologetic look. "Yes."

Hades was starting to look frustrated. "You try my patience, handover what you stole now!"

Percy looked at Rex. "Do it."

Rex nodded and drew his sword and immediately summoned a rift. They immediately jumped into the portal and could hear Hades' roars just before it closed.

* * *

 _Camp Half-Blood: Los Angeles_

Soon they exited the portal and landed face first in the beach in Los Angeles in their thoughts immediately turned the Master Bolt in Percy's hand.

"I think you've just proven your guilt," said Ven.

Percy groaned. "A trick worthy of Athena."

Annabeth turned on him. "Hey!"

"You get it, don't you?"

Annabeth's dropped her eyes, her anger faded. "Yeah. I get it."

Rex looked at Percy. "You mentioned before that backpack wasn't yours. Where did you get it from?"

Percy looked up and narrowed his eyes. "Him."

They turned and saw standing on the beach was a muscular looking man wearing a black leather duster and a pair of sunglasses.

"How is that?" Rex asked.

"Ares, the god of war," said Percy narrowing his eyes.

Ares smirked at them. "Hi, kid. You were supposed to die."

Ven took a step forward. "You handed the items to Percy in the hopes to start a three way war with the gods."

Ares smile grow. "Do it in one, Keyblade Master. I have to admit I was expecting you and the raccoon."

Ven drew his Keyblade. "You'll find that the Keyblade Order takes great interest in worlds that are on the brink of war."

"I was hoping your all 'we don't meddle with the affairs of other worlds' would stop you from coming," said Ares.

Rex then took a step forward. "Why don't you show yourself, Rattus. I know your there."

Then appearing out of thin air was Rattus, who had a large smile on his face. "Why hello, Rexy boy," said Rattus. "Fancy meeting you in a place like this."

"You know that guy?" Grover asked.

"We have history," said Rex coldly. "Are you finally going to tell me what you have done to her?"

Rattus smiled. "I can assure you that she's perfectly fine and the next time you see her she'll be a completely different person."

Rex glared at him. "If he didn't go against my principles I would slice into 1 million pieces right now."

Rattus shrugged. "Then I'm thankful you are too big was to attack me."

Ven then turned to Ares. "How did you manage it? Forgive me for saying that we're not exactly a master strategist."

"Perhaps smarter than you think," Ares shrugged.

"I doubt that," Annabeth muttered.

"You're saying that I have a Master Bolt with me the entire time?" said Percy still unable to believe what had happened over the past half an hour.

"Yes and no," said Ares. "You see the backpack that I gave you is actually the Master Bolt's sheath, only that I've modified it slightly. I made sure that the backpack would return to you just like that fancy little sword of yours in your pocket. I tinkered with the magic appeared so the bulk would only return to the sheath once you reach the Underworld. The moment you are face-to-face with Hades, you instantly got the Master Bolt."

"He turned the entire situation into a three-way conflict," said Annabeth. "Zeus believes that Poseidon stole the bolt, Poseidon believes that the scheme was orchestrated by Hades and he would take great offence the moment Hades killed Percy, he would then get his hands on the Master Bolt and Hades still had no idea who held his helmet of darkness."

"Smart girl," Ares smiled.

"What I don't understand is why did you keep the Master Bolt yourself?" Percy asked.

Ares paused slightly. "Why didn't… yeah… with that kind of fire power…"

"I knew it, this wasn't your idea was it?" said Ven. "Zeus sent you in order to locate the thief and you found him. Only somehow the feet managed to convince you not to hand himself over and gave you the idea to start this little conflict. You're nothing more than a pawn about chess board."

Ares glared at him. "I am no one's pawn."

Rex looked at Rattus. "I wouldn't put it past you to come up with such a plan? However, there's no way you would have been able to infiltrate Mount Olympus without being detected. Obviously it happened during the little field trip on the winter solstice and one of the campers took it along with the helmet of darkness."

Rattus narrowed his eyes. "Gold star." His eyes then turned to Percy and the others. "In fact three of you know the culprit. Luke Castellan."

Annabeth mouth wide open. "You lie! Luke would never do such a thing?"

Rattus shook his head. "Spoken like a girl who's head over heels in love, you know that he resents the gods, especially his father. You know how skilled he is and I just don't mean his combat techniques, I also mean his stealth. Easy only one with the means, opportunity and motive to do such a thing."

Annabeth just shook her head in disbelief. "I just don't believe it."

Then while everyone was distracted Rex immediately dashed off towards Ares faster than anyone could blink. He slammed his sheathed blade forwards, but then it was blocked by Rattus looked at him directly in the eye.

"Nice try," he said.

Rattus then noticed the smirk on Rex's face and realise that he was a distraction. Suddenly appearing directly behind Ares was Ven who swung his Keyblade at him while his back was turned. Unfortunately, Ares senses presence and quickly drew his blade and they clash with one another.

"This is a rare treat," Ares smiled. "I get to face against the Keyblade Master."

"Be careful that tree does not turn out to be a trick," said Ven as he unleashed a powerful Aeroga spell which was powerful enough to blow Ares' backwards.

Percy and the others just watch as the battle continued between the swordsmen.

"We have to help," said Percy looking at the others.

Unfortunately can see how much help they could be, Annabeth was still completely stunned and Grover had no weapons on his person. It soon occurred to Percy that it will be all down to him and so he turned his focus onto Ares.

Annabeth managed to snap out of a funk to see Percy drawing Riptide. "Percy what are you doing?"

"Helping," he said.

"But you'll be up against a god," Annabeth reminded. "He's just too strong."

"He's a coward," said Percy as he held his sword firmly in hand.

He then looked at the tide and got an idea and quickly made his way into the surf without anyone noticing. Concentrating on the waves he slowed the increase their power until they launched into the air directly at Ares.

Ares was too busy fighting Ven to notice that Percy was diving down towards him with his sword raised. He only realised this when Percy's sword stand right into his ankle and he roared in pain as golden blood trickled out of the wound. Ven then took this as his opportunity and slammed his Keyblade into his chest knocking him backwards.

Ares looked furious, but he can tell when he was defeated. He then glared at Percy. "You made an enemy today godling. You have sealed your fate. Every time you raise your blade and battle, every time you hope for success, you will feel my curse!"

His body then began to glow.

"Shield your eyes!" Grover cried.

Ven and Percy just shielded their eyes just in time as Ares revealed his true immortal form. Ven knew were in this world that when the gods revealed their true form they could disintegrate anyone could stare at them.

When the light faded the finally looked back and saw that Ares had managed to escape.

Rex was having similar success with Rattus and was slowly pushing him back. Rattus clearly could see that he was losing the advantage with Ares now injured and immediately reached into his robe and pulled out a dark helmet, which Rex assumed to be the helmet of darkness.

"You can't fight what you can't see," he said and was about to put the helmet on.

Then suddenly something struck him in the side of the face causing him to drop the helmet which then remained suspended in midair. Then removing a Yankees cap was none other than Annabeth with the helmet of darkness in our hands.

"You're right, you can't you can't see," she smiled.

Rattus growled. "You haven't seen the last of me."

He then immediately conjured up a Corridor of Darkness and entered into before anyone could stop them.

"He got away," Rex cursed.

"At least we got this," said Annabeth gesturing to the helmet of darkness.

They soon all gathered together a little worse than where after that little compensation.

"Do you think said about Luke is true?" Percy asked.

Rex sighed. "I sensed no lies in his voice."

"Before we got more pressing issues," said Ven regretfully. "We got two very powerful artefact need to return to their owners before the summer solstice."

"That's only in a few hours," Percy gasped looking at his watch.

Ven looked at Rex. "Rex you need to take Percy to Mount Olympus. Aqua is still there trying to make the gods see sense, she might be able to help to convince you of your innocence," he said and then turned to Annabeth and took the helmet of darkness. "I'll make my way back into the underworld and present the helmet of darkness to Hades and explain what is happened."

"You think you'll listen?" Grover asked.

"And the only person here he won't kill on sight," Ven pointed out.

"What about us?" Annabeth gesturing to herself and Grover.

"You need to find Luke and apprehend him," said Ven. He then turned back to Rex. "You think you can transport them?"

"No sweat," said Rex as he drew his blade and opened a portal. "This should lead you to the Camp Half-Blood."

Annabeth and Grover and in waste any time getting into the portal and Rex couldn't help but notice that Annabeth looked back at Percy for brief second.

He then turns attention back onto Percy. "Our turn next," he said and opened a second rift.

"Good luck," said Ven.

The two of them and quickly entered the portal and it sealed behind them.

* * *

 _Camp Half-Blood: Mount Olympus_

They immediately exited the portal and found themselves in a replica of the Palace and the underworld. The only difference what is instead of everything being black and bronze it was white and silver.

It became very clear that Hades built his powers to resemble this one as he was unwelcome in Olympus apart during the winter solstice. They did had time to gawk around, because they knew they were on a tight schedule and quickly ran up the steps as quickly as they could to the Palace.

There they entered into a gigantic room that held twelve different thrones. They were positioned in a U shape and in the centre was enormous hearth that was burning brightly. All of the thrones were empty apart from two and sitting on top of them were two 10 foot tall humans.

Zeus, the Lord of the Gods, was wearing a dark blue, pinstriped suit. He sat on a throne made of pure platinum. He had a well-trimmed beard, marble Galway and black like storm clouds. His face was proud and handsome and grim, his highly rainy grey.

The god sitting next to him was no doubt Poseidon, Percy's father. He wore leather sandals, khaki Bermuda shorts and a Tommy Bahama shirt with coconut and power to over it. His skin was deeply tanned, his hands scarred like an old fisherman's. His hair was black and sea green eyes just like Percy.

However they were the only mortals in the room as standing in front of the hat was a woman in her 40s with bright blue hair. Rex immediately recognised her as Master Aqua, the keeper of Castle Oblivion. She was currently talking to the gods and it looked as if she was reaching the end of her tether.

"My Lords, let's be reasonable here," said Aqua with a pleading voice. "A war would benefit no one and there is yet to be proof that Percy Jackson has stolen the Master Bolt."

"Then who do you think stole my bolt?" Zeus roared.

"It certainly was not I," Poseidon glared. "You're paranoid is getting out of hand brother."

"Your idea that Hades was responsible is ludicrous," Zeus scoffed. "No demigod would ally with him, especially what happened during World War II."

"Perhaps we can sort this mess out," said Rex as he took a step forward.

Aqua turned and looked likely relieved. "Thank Kingdom Hearts," she sighed.

Percy then stepped forward and out the Master Bolt. "I'm here to hand the Master Bolt."

Rex then quickly step forward. "And before you say anything Percy didn't steal the Master Bolt, in fact it was quite literally dropped into his lap by Ares. Also coincidentally Hades' helmet of Darkness was stolen at the exact same time."

Poseidon then looked up. "What? You're saying that Ares was behind it?"

"He had help from an off world by the name of Rattus Rattus," Rex added. "He wasn't the thief, a true lightning thief was Luke Castellan and I imagine that he's already fled Camp Half-Blood by now."

"I find it hard to believe that Ares would do such a thing, even if it was to start a war," said Zeus looking down at them. "However I cannot sense any lies coming from your mouths."

Aqua sighed sadly. "I believe there was a third party involved, possibly an ancient evil that would benefit a war between the gods."

"I also had dreams on my way to Los Angeles," Percy added. "I believe that it was Luke talking to some sort of dark entity, but it wasn't Hades. In fact the presents was somewhat similar to what I experience when we got close to Tartarus, whatever it was it was old, possibly even older than the Gods."

Zeus and Poseidon looked at one another. "Father," they said in unison.

Poseidon looked immensely worried. "If he returns then—"

Zeus held a hand cut off. "We will speak no more of this."

Then suddenly the Master Bolt flew out of Percy's hand and into his own. Then suddenly under shook the powers and with a blinding flash of light he was gone.

"He certainly likes to make an exit," said Aqua turning to Poseidon.

"Personally I think you would have done well as the God of Theatre," Poseidon agreed.

Percy looked at his father. "You don't think that Kronos is returning?"

"That does not matter what my opinion is, Zeus has declared the matter closed," Poseidon sighed.

"We will keep an eye open," Aqua assured.

Poseidon nodded with gratitude. "You have my thanks, now if you don't mind Master Aqua can you when the young man leave me and my son alone for time?"

Aqua nodded. "Of course."

Aqua then guided Rex out of the throne room.

"I've heard much about you Rex," she said looking at him. "Tell me how you discovered anything on your journey?"

"Only that his let meet more questions than answers," Rex sighed. "And I am no closer in finding Faye, it's been four years and I can't help but feel concerned that… well…"

Aqua placed a hand on his shoulder. "Believe me I felt the same way when Terra and Ven were gone. However, so long as you keep a close to your heart sure you will find. Sora is a great example to follow, he search for his friends constantly always out of reach, but never did he believe that he wouldn't find."

Rex nodded. "Thank you, Master Aqua."


	8. The Begining of a New Journey

_Wasteland: Castle Courtyard_

A portal had opened and stepping through it was Rex and Ven, it had been a good five years since Rex had last seen his home world and he was looking forward to it.

"It's nice to be home," Rex smiled but then it vanished. "Only wish that I bought Faye here."

Ven placed a hand on his shoulder. "You'll find her."

Rex was as convinced as he looked at his sword. "I thought this was supposed to bring us closer to her, but it seems as if I'm getting further and further away."

"You're going to places for your need, places where your heart knows we need to be," said Ven.

"Fancy meeting you guys here," said a voice.

Rex immediately turn as he recognised the voice and their standing in all his glory was Frank.

"Frank," he said rushing over to his friend.

They immediately bumped fists with one another. "Thought you'd never get back," Frank laughed.

Rex smiled. "It's good to see you my friend."

"Same here, so how's it been travelling to other worlds?" Frank asked as they made their way towards the castle.

"Eventful," Rex nodded. "Though I am glad to be home I wish that I bought Faye back home."

Frank nodded as he patted his friend on the back. "I know I know, you doing everything you can to make sure that happens."

Rex sighed. "Rattus told me that the next time I see her, she won't be the same person. I can only imagine what she's gone through over the past five years."

"He's only trying to rattle you up," said Rex. "You know that he's always had a thing for Faye and that he was jealous that you had a better chance than he did."

"You think that's what caused him to do the things he did?" Rex asked.

Frank shook his head. "Nah, he would have betrayed us anyway. If he allied himself with someone like Wolf and that just shows that he is a villain at heart."

Rex sighed. "Suppose you're right, I get the feeling that something dark is about to happen."

* * *

 _Wasteland: Castle Throne Room_

Ven and Rex soon found themselves in the throne room and Oswald was looking at them from his throne with Leo standing by his side.

"First of all let this give you a warm welcome back to Wasteland, Rex," he said with a smile on his face.

Leo nodded. "Indeed, it's nice to have you back and I trust that your journey has been most educational."

"I have certainly learned a lot of things," Rex admitted. "Though I am concerned that the world are starting to get a bit more chaotic. Camp-Half Blood nearly found itself in a war and I have heard that an evil sorcerer has returned to cause havoc on his home world."

Oswald nodded. "That is a great source of concern, which is why we wish for you to join a new Keyblade apprentice, both you and Frank."

"You want us to go on a journey?" Rex asked.

Oswald nodded. "The Keyblade Council believes that you Rex have the experience needed to guide this apprentice during her journey. Frank your skills as a gummi pilot is unmatched which is why she will need you to transporter from world to world."

"Who is this apprentice?" Frank asked.

"I'm sure you've heard of her," Oswald smiled. "She's the daughter of King Sora, Hope."

* * *

 _Wasteland: Royal Palace_

Ven had just finished his tale and was now facing Hope, Frank and Faye, who had been listening to him intently.

"And the rest you know," said Ven.

Faye shook her head. "I can't believe he went through so much just for me."

"He loved you," said Frank placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's the reason why he sacrificed himself to save us."

"But now he's gone," said Faye as a tear trickled down her eye. "We were just reunited and then we were violently separated again."

Ven looked at her with sympathy. "Rex isn't gone," he said approaching her and then left to hand over her heart. "He's in here and so long as you hold him close he'll never abandon you."

Hope looked saddened. "I just can't believe he's gone."

Faye turned and looked over the battlements. "I'm sure he still out there, I can feel it in my heart and I'm going to find."

* * *

 _Unknown location_

Rex opened his eyes and suddenly found himself in some sort containment cells, his memories drifted to the last thing he remembered before he blacked out. However, his memory like a colander as the major holes and pieces of it.

He remembered that he was on some sort of journey to find someone. He then remember that he was protecting several other people from some sort of dark shadow then everything went black. The only memory that he could make out was when he woke up in desert and saw that he was overlooked by someone in a military uniform.

"Where am I? Who am I?" he said shaking his head.

He was completely unaware that he was being observed by summoning the control room. He was dressed as a general and had a commando styled haircut.

"Keep them under observation," said the general turning towards his staff "And attack him with the name Ringtail, at least until we know his identity."

He then turned and looked down at Rex with intrigue.

* * *

In Wasteland, Leo was busy training the next generation of Knights and Oswald was looking down from the balcony deeply troubled as he knew that trouble was on the horizon. Ortensia then approached him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

* * *

At the Valley of Peace, Shifu was training the Furious Five in the art of kung fu while Oogway just sat there and watched.

In the noodle shop, Po was helping his goose of a father with creating delicious noodles for the customers, though he turns attention onto the Jade Palace dreaming of learning kung fu.

* * *

On Treasure Planet, Jim returned back home where he met his mother, who immediately hugged him. A few weeks later, with the treasure Jim acquired on his adventure, his mother was able to rebuild the inn making it even better than before.

Then on the ground opening walking through the door was wearing a military uniform was Jim with his ponytail shaved off. Delbert was currently with his wife, Captain Amelia and the two of them were holding the newly born children, three girls that resembled their mother and a young boy that resembled his father.

* * *

In Distant Galaxy, Kanan, who was now wearing a mass to cover his damaged eyes, and Erza were joining a resistance meeting as they were discussing their plans to deal with the Empire.

* * *

In Olympus Coliseum, Hercules and Heralus were training together preparing for the next Games. Coaching them was Phil as he was barking out orders and watching from the stands was Meg as he smiled her husband and daughter.

* * *

In Far Far Away, Shrek and Fiona had got officially married in Shrek's swarm and they immediately ran down the aisle towards a cabinet that resembled an onion. They then disappeared off into the sunset with Donkey now in a relationship with Dragon.

* * *

In Camp-Half Blood, Percy returned home and his eyes widened as he came face-to-face with his mother and immediately gave her a giant hug. Annabeth was now leaving the camp with her family, something she thought she would never do in 1 million years. And Grover had just earned his searches licence and began to go on a journey looking for his lost God.

* * *

In Radiant Garden, Sora was busy training with his daughter, Hope, as he began to prepare her for a long journey. He did not know what lies ahead, but he knew that his daughter would face great challenges and that he would do everything in its power to make sure that she would be prepared.


End file.
